Amor de Temporada
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Un amor que fue creciendo con el pasar de los años tomara revancha en contra de lo ya preestablecido por la sociedad. Una bonita historia de un amor de invierno que por casualidades terminara luchando por su valía y derecho a existir. Espero la disfruten.
1. Los Años

Amor de Temporada

.

.

.

.

Hola me llamo Mai Tokiha y vivo en un pequeño pueblo que se dedica a fabricar amuletos para toda ocasión y objetos de bambú, cada invierno nos visitan de todo el país para las festividades en el templo arriba de la montaña y el pueblo cobra vida mostrando sus mejores galas y mercancías que van trabajando todo un año. Es mi temporada favorita, no solo por lo bien que nos va en el negocio si no porque cada año sin falta ella llega.

Trabajo en un pequeño restaurante de ramen propiedad de mi padre, atiendo mesas y ayudo en la cocina desde que tengo 8 años y todos los octubres desde niña he visto llegar a las mismas familias casi sin faltar.

En este viejo y tranquilo pueblo que solo revive las dos primera semanas en octubre es donde vivo y donde mi historia comenzó:

.

 _._

 _Cuando tenía 8 años el restaurante estaba a reventar y mi padre me mando a ir por las mesas saludando a los comensales, recogiendo los trastes sucios y llevando algunas comandas pequeñas que no fueran demasiado pesadas para mi corta edad, iba para la mesa 8 cuando un pequeño perro de peluche callo y yo resbalé con el._

 _\- ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto una pequeña que de un brinco ya estaba a mi lado ayudándome a levantarme_

 _-sí, no fue nada- sonreí mostrándome fuertemente tan fuerte como podía, aguantándome las ganas de llorar._

 _-lo siento- sus verdes ojos tenían culpa, que aumentó cuando sus padres comenzaron a regañarla y lo único que se me ocurrió en mi mente infantil fue decirle…_

 _-¿quieres salir a jugar?- ella miro a su madre quien no muy convencida le dio permiso, así las dos salimos por unos minutos a jugar en la nieve, fue corto el tiempo pero nunca olvidaré esa tarde naranja con la niña de ojos verdes y melodiosa sonrisa._

.

.

 _Al año siguiente nuestro encuentro fue breve, mi padre me preparo la bicicleta para salir con un gran pedido hacia el templo y solo pude saludarla cuando entró al restaurante, aun cuando fui rápido como la nieve lo permitía y subí al templo tan rápido como mis piernas me daban al regresar ella ya no estaba._

 _Siguiente año yo ya estaba ayudando en la cocina, todavía era muy pequeña para ver perfectamente sobre la barra pero cada que sonaba la campanilla arriba de la puerta me ponía de puntitas esperando verle entrar. Esa vez ya no pude salir a jugar con ella pero aun así cada que tenía la oportunidad me subía a un banco para mirarla por arriba de la barra, su cabello había crecido pero esos alegres ojos verdes seguían siendo los mismos._

 _Ya para cuando tenía 14 las cosas cambiaron, sus padres discutían no tan disimuladamente en el restaurante y pensé que si hacían eso en un lugar público sería un infierno en privado. Esa vez ella ni siquiera tocó el postre que le prepare, estaba muy enojada y concentrada en mirar un punto en la pared, cuando salieron del lugar corrí hacia la mesa, empaquete el pay de limón y salí a entregárselo en su mano._

 _-disculpa- dije algo agitada- se te olvido tu postre- extendí la mano con la bolsa de papel ella volteó algo sorprendida, su padre volteo enojado_

 _-¿ni siquiera te comiste el postre? ¿Entonces para que pagué?- comenzó a regañarle, los verdes ojos se constriñeron en un seño apretado_

 _-gracias- mascullo débilmente y tomo la bolsa, nuestras manos se tocaron y sentí un pequeño choque eléctrico_

 _-… de nada...- una ligera reverencia y la familia de peliazules se alejó por la bulliciosa calle._

 _Para el siguiente año el padre no llegó, solo estaban ella y su madre en la misma mesa 8 que siempre elegían. Yo seguía ayudando en la cocina, note que no paraba de ver su celular y su madre el suyo, ninguna hablo gran cosa en toda la comida, se mantenían completamente serias hasta que probó el postre, ese año le prepare strudel de manzana y le gustó, tanto que sonrió y con alegría dijo "por eso me gusta venir aquí, nunca sé qué comeré de postre pero siempre es delicioso" Aunque no lo dijo para que yo lo oyera me sonroje y casi tiro una olla llena de fideos._

.

.

 _El año en que cumplí 17 fue especialmente desastroso, estaba en la entrada del restaurante y la pude recibir apropiadamente, le pidí su abrigo y al dármelo revelo una escultural figura, igual a la de cualquier modelo o idol que salía en la televisión, me sonroje profusamente y tartamudee un poco, corrí directo a la cocina para darle los últimos toques al pastel de 3 quesos que tenía preparado para ella pero no estaba en mis cabales, tanto que termine quemando algunas comandas y no pude tranquilizarme hasta que no la vi salir junto a su madre._

 _Llegamos a los 18 y me arme de valor, le pedí a mi hermano que cambiáramos puestos, aún cuando nuestro padre siempre pedía que yo me quedara en la cocina y esta vez atendí alegremente la mesa 8, por primera vez en años tuvimos una plática. Nada espectacular, su madre me pido algunos consejos sobre la mejor panadería del pueblo y tiendas con precios accesibles pero al ver esos ojos verdes y brillantes fijos en los míos me ponían extrañamente nerviosa._

 _-¿hoy que tienes de postre?- pregunto alegremente, casi expectante_

 _-quise retarme a mí misma- por no decir que me metí en un sinnúmeros de problemas con mi madre por mi insolencia- cocine coulant de chocolate_

 _-oh- se admiró- he escuchado que es un postre con una técnica muy difícil_

 _-bueno jejejeje- me pase un año entero practicándolo solo por ese día- no tanto si le agarras el modo_

 _-¿tú haces los postres?- su admiración creció y una sonrisa me dedico, ahí ya no pude esconder mi sonrojo, el corazón me dio tres vueltas y solo atine a sonreír como una idiota- felicidades te quedan excelente_

 _\- gracias…_

 _Cuando cumplí 20 años prácticamente era la encargada en la cocina, no tenía por qué salir a atender las mesas pero de todas maneras me arriesgué y fui hacia la mesa 8 donde dos peliazules miraban sus teléfonos esperando ser atendidas, la más joven seguía viéndose como una idol y me ponía los pies a temblar pero aun así con la mejor sonrisa que tenía me atreví a atenderles_

 _-¿qué postre tienes hoy?- ella me hablaba como si fuéramos viejas amigas, eso me derritió el corazón_

 _\- charlota de fresas y crema bavaroise a la vainilla- dije orgullosa de mi nueva creación_

 _-veo que te gusta la cocina francesa- comento- aunque no pinta mucho para un restaurante de ramen_

 _-jejejeje a veces me emociono un poco- sonreí, no había modo de decirle que aquellos postres de alta cocina solo se servían por una semana y al día después de su visita simplemente desaparecían del menú_

 _-eso me gusta, comer aquí me gusta- me sonrió, de una manera que no veía desde que teníamos 8_

 _-Natsuki ¿no le vas a preguntar?- por un segundo su madre dejo de mirar su teléfono y llamo la atención de su hija_

 _-¡es verdad! - junto sus manos en un pequeño aplauso- sabrás de alguna tienda donde vendan amuletos como este- de su celular mostró un dibujo de un amuleto bastante peculiar, con un estampado azul, los intrincados moños de un color violeta o quizá un rojo rubí adorando por un pequeño shiba inu_

 _-nunca he visto uno como este- a mi comentario ella suspiro_

 _-todos los años busco uno así pero veo que es inútil- suspiro guardando el celular en su bolsa_

.

.

 _Fue entonces que me decidí y aunque me tarde dos años conseguir fabricar un amuleto lo mas cercano a lo que recordaba del dibujo que me mostrara, tarde tanto pues tenía mi trabajo en el restaurante, mis clases de cocina y claro los secretos de los amuletos no se pasaban tan fácilmente a extraños pero una de las vecinas se compadeció de mi y me enseño el fino arte de los amuletos._

A mis 22 años en ese frio octubre espere ansiosa su llegada, había logrado un nuevo postre francés "tarta Saint Honore" y magdalenas, juntado fuerzas para invitarla a salir. Ya tenía todo preparado, las magdalenas, los chistes casuales, los detalles curiosos que solo los lugareños conocemos de los alrededores y claro el amuleto que había tardado dos años en fabricar.

-¡bienvenidos!- dije con una sonrisa que no me duro mucho

-oe Shizuru aquí, esta es mi mesa preferida- ella no llego con su madre, en esta ocasión trajo a una joven casi de la misma edad, ojos rojos, cabello castaño que parecía una modelo salida de revista.

-nee san… nee san- Takumi me tomo por mi mandil para hacerme reaccionar- ¿vas a tomar su orden o voy yo?

-bienvenidas...- sonreí lo mejor que pude, tome su orden y me retire, estoy segura que Natsuki nunca se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos en estos 14 años, lo sé porque hasta a mí me tomo mi tiempo darme cuenta de ellos pero esa mujer… "Shizuru" los pudo ver en cuestión de minutos y no tardo en demostrarme que ella era su novia.

Pequeñas caricias a su mano, coqueteo con los ojos, provocar que esa perfecta tez blanca se adornara con rubor con solo decir "ara ara" todo lo que yo nunca podría hacer esa ojirubi lo logro en menos de 1 hora. Natsuki hablo maravillas de mi comida, Shizuru dijo que podría prepara los mismo 100 veces mejor… por suerte la ojiverde no le creyó mucho.

Al final agradecieron la comida y se retiraron, yo me quede en el marco de la entrada con el amuleto apretado en mi mano contra el pecho, mirando hacia lo lejos a Natsuki perderse de vista… de mi vida.

.

.

.

.

.

-joder Mai…- una pelinegra con lentes se quedo sin palabras

-si lo sé, tengo una triste historia- incluso saco un pequeño pañuelo rosa con el cual se seco unas cuantas lagrimas

-no es eso, es que yo solo te pregunte ¿por qué llegaste a Tokyo para especializarte en repostería francesa? Las razones técnicas por las que escogiste esta escuela, no tu telenovela

-¡Chie! -Aoi le da un golpe en la cabeza- no le hagas caso Mai san, tu historia es hermosa

-jejejeje sé que me exalte pero quería contarla aunque fuera una vez

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA;

LA HISTORIA MAINAT QUE NADIE ME PIDIÓ PERO YO QUERÍA HACER!

ok chicas del fandom esta bonita historia se me ocurrió apenas el mes pasado (de ahí que se vean cada octubre) cuando fui a un bonito pueblo en mi país donde se fabrican esferas navideñas.

Esta historia estaba pensada como un oneshot algo triste pero por consejo de Yiyi M. Kuga (mi beta reader) se volverá una no tan larga (esperemos) historia de amorshhhh jejejeje si tienen quejas vayan con ella.

Si les gusto haraganeo saber por lo reviews en la pagina o pueden entrar al grupo de facebook Mai HIME LatinAmerica *ShizNat* donde tengo bastante interacción y se enteraran de algunas cosillas que no suelo poner en los comentarios porque los volvería kilométricos jajaja. Nos vemos.


	2. Primeros Días

Amor de Temporada: Primeros días

.

.

.

.

Querido Diario:

Soy Mai otra vez, se que llevo algunos días sin actualizarte pero he vuelto con mucho que contar, lo mas importante es que por fin me mude a la gran ciudad. Tokio es algo atemorizante pero nada que no pueda manejar.

Hace una semana llegué con algunos anuncios de internet, mi madre me acompaño en todo momento, ese día fácilmente visitamos unos 10 departamentos. Uno era muy amplio y cómodo pero estaba lejos de las estaciones del metro, el siguiente tenia una excelente ubicación y por lo mismo era muy ruidoso, siendo una chica de un pueblo el ruido de la ciudad me resulta muy molesto. Pasamos al siguiente que estaba a muy buen precio pero no tenía tina de baño lo cual era imperdonable! y seguimos hasta que encontré este pequeño departamento a 4 minutos de la estación del metro.

Son unos 50m2 pero tiene todo lo que se necesita, un baño, bañera, una cocina, sala y recámara. Me encuentro en un segundo piso de un multifamiliar bastante peculiar. Este departamento es una especie de "loft" como lo vendió el arrendador, para mi es un cuarto con tapanco pero en las grandes ciudades todo recibe nombres rimbombantes.

Si me paro de frente y extiendo los brazos solo me faltan unos 40 cm para tocar de punta a punta el lugar, es diminuto! jajajaja pero la rento a un precio razonable, tecnología de calefacción increíble, las escaleras que llevan al tapanco donde se encuentra mi futón se pueden retirar para usar todo el espacio de abajo, tengo una mesa que funge de escritorio y de comedor, un frigobar que me regalo mi padre y el microondas que compre, los dos se encuentran en un pequeño mueble que compre en un bazar cuando unos vecinos se mudaban y en la cocina tengo una estufa eléctrica de 3 hornillas. Pequeño, acogedor… y todo mío.

Recuerdo cuando estaba en la casa de mis padres, ellos aceptaron pagarme la carrera técnica de gastronomía que se impartía en una pequeña universidad estatal del pueblo vecino, pero cuando yo mostré inquietud por una mejor escuela se negaron rotundamente.

"¿para qué necesitas repostería si ya tenemos el restaurante de Ramen?" Mi padre nunca creyó en mi sueño desde el principio. Cuando era niña y le pedí que me dejara hacer los postres en lugar de comprar algunos hechos, fue difícil, pero al notar mi talento y que no interfería con todo el trabajo del ramen me dejó, pensando que solo era un capricho… imagino que se arrepintió de dejarme hacerlo.

Por su parte mi madre usando sus palabras "Mai siempre cocinó con el corazón cada que usaba el horno" y como no hacerlo si siempre que lo hacia pensaba en ella.

Ella querido diario… fue culpa de ella que yo este aquí tan lejos de casa.

.

.

.

La joven pelirroja se detuvo por un momento de su tarea al escuchar el timbre sonar, se levantó y dirigió hacia el intercomunicador donde pudo ver a dos jóvenes sonriendo.

-¿que las trae por aquí?- preguntó presionando el botón que accionaba la puerta principal del edificio

-ya que mañana vas a entrar a la escuela decidimos celebrar un poco- la joven de anteojos mostró unas bolsas de supermercado llenas de comida chatarra

-Chie estaba muy emocionada Mai, no lo pude evitar- Las jóvenes entraron al lugar y en poco tiempo ya se encontraban las tres sentadas en la pequeña habitación

-¿segura que el departamento que te mande por correo no te agrado? creo que todavía esta en renta- Aoi no quería sonar grosera pero este lugar era microscópico

-me gusta este lugar incluso mira lo que puede hacer- la ojilila se levantó y tuvo que atravesar a las jóvenes para llegar hasta uno de los muros de su casa, el que esta a lado de la cocina donde se encuentra un panel de control- puedo controlar la temperatura de la bañera

-pfff eso lo hace cualquier casa- comento Chie abriendo una bolsa de papitas

-pero también controlo la temperatura de los pisos- con un clic un pequeño sonido de vibración recorrió todo el departamento y en unos segundos se comenzó a sentir el piso tibio

-wow- Aoi acerco la mejilla a la duela de madera sintiendo la tibieza que emanaba- eso debe ser muy conveniente en invierno

-seguro que lo será jajaja no más calentadores de goma en mi cama- golpeo su pecho con el puño haciendo una pose de victoria a lo cual las jóvenes sonrieron

-como extrañaba tener estas conversaciones- suspiró la castaña de ojos azules – quien diría que tú vendrías a la gran cuidad

-es el sueño de todos- Mai regreso a tomar asiento en su mesa que resulta puede tomar diferentes alturas, mientras escribía en su diario la tenia extendía al máximo pero ahora la ha acomodado para que parezca una clásica mesa de comida japonesa a una altura de 45cm en tanto todas se encuentran sentadas en cómodos cojines

-no de todos, seguro que cierto chico debió llorar por tu partida- la pícara mirada de la morena hace sonrojar a la pelirroja quien pasa de vergüenza a enojo

-no me recuerdes a ese inepto- bufó con una indignación falsa- el muy tonto hizo de todo para que yo no me fuera, ¿puedes creer que incluso fue a mi casa a pedirle mi mano a mi padre?

-jajajajaja ¿se atrevió? -Aoi chilló en tanto abría su propia bolsa de papitas

-por suerte papá estaba solo en el restaurante ese día si no todo el pueblo se hubiera enterado- en ese pequeño lugar todos los chismes se sabían rápidamente

-¿que le dijo tu padre Mai?- la otra joven sirvió un poco de té en las tazas

-le dijo que era muy joven para eso y que aunque no estaba del todo a gusto con mi decisión de irme, él me apoyaba- solo podía imaginar como se vería su padre corriendo a Tate del restaurante

-habría pagado por filmar eso y mostrarlo en la próxima reunión de ex alumnos- tanto Chie como Aoi fueron compañeras de Mai en la preparatoria

-le dije que lo nuestro nunca iba a funcionar pero pareciera que ese hombre no tiene oídos para las malas noticias- suspiro con una risilla- pero dejemos a ese tonto fuera de nuestras vidas, ¿que tal les va a ustedes?

-nada mal, sigo siendo asistente de los fotoperiodistas pero en poco tiempo me haré mi lugar en el periódico- Chie se fue a la gran ciudad buscando un puesto de periodista en los periódicos mas importantes del país, no ha sido fácil pero se ha encontrado un buen trabajo

-a mi me va de maravilla en la tienda de mi tía, no tengo mucho de que quejarme- Aoi fue a ayudar a una tía entrada en años que le permite trabajar en su pescadería y aparte vivir gratis en el pequeño departamento arriba del local en el cual por cierto comparte con Chie

-pero no venimos a hablar de nosotras- la morena movió sus dedo indice frente a la cara sonrojada de Mai- aun no nos has contado como te fue en el gran examen al que entraste

-es verdad, escuche que tres veces al año aplican miles de estudiantes esperando conseguir entrar y tu lo lograste en tu primer intento

-aun no nos has contado como te fue en el gran examen al que entraste

-es verdad, escuche que tres veces al año aplican miles de estudiantes esperando conseguir entrar y tú lo lograste en tu primer intento- Aoi alzo el puño en pose de victoria

-bueno… si fue un examen difícil y ahora que lo mencionas no se exactamente porque me quede con todo y beca, seguro que llegando al instituto me lo harán saber- para ella era un misterio feliz del cual no quería indagar mucho por miedo de que fuera algún error técnico y que al hablar como un sueño se desvaneciera

-entonces cuenta como lo lograste Mai, eres un milagro entre los estudiantes

-bueno todo comenzó con la aceptación de mis papeles en el registro vía electrónica…

.

.

.

-para entrar a la prestigiosa escuela de cocina y pastelería francesa es necesario varias cosas...- Mai va leyendo las opiniones y reseñas que varios chicos han dejando en diferentes blogs referente a las escuelas de gastronomía en Tokyo, a cada párrafo va perdiendo la esperanza de poder entrar a la que mas llama su atención

-se necesitan tres cosas para entrar a Le Cordon Bleu. Dinero, tener talento y carisma- la joven comenzó a rascarse la cabeza- necesitaras tres veces mas de talento y mucha suerte si intentas ir tras una de las becas en esta prestigiosa escuela de gastronomía…

Ya había hablado con sus padres, no estaban de acuerdo conque ella se fuera muy lejos del pueblo y ni hablar de una colegiatura con la cual podrían solventar medio año los gastos de la familia completa. Pero aun sin el consenso de sus padres, sin la confianza y con poca esperanza Mai relleno la solicitud en línea junto con sus papeles. Poco después le llego un correo requiriendo un video de ella haciendo su mejor postre junto con 3 fotos del mismo.

-lo primordial es la harina- la ojilila con sus mejor delantal rosa y apenas llegando de la estética donde había pedido el mejor corte de cabello que le acomodara se encuentra en la cocina de su casa a las 3 de la tarde pues sus padres están seguro atendiendo el restaurante- yo siempre elijo mi harina apretándola un poco y la dejo caer a la mesa, dependiendo de que tanto se esparza es la cantidad de líquidos que le voy a agregar a la masa.

Poco a poco va mostrando su manera de cocinar su mejor platillo "Coulant de chocolate" un postre que requiere una técnica impecable, conocimientos básicos de repostería y un ojo atento para el horneado. Mai va platicando su proceso desde como mezcla la mantequilla con el chocolate amargo, del cuidado que tiene al calentar en baño maría los ingredientes para no quemarlos y como va sabiendo de que tanto en tanto tiene que mezclar esto con los huevos revueltos con azúcar para evitar que esté muy caliente y termine sobrecosiendo los huevos.

-voy vertiendo el chocolate en los huevos pero de poco en poco evitando calentar mucho la mezcla y siempre haciendo el movimiento de manera envolvente evitando que entre demasiado aire

Va cerniendo la harina revolviendo suavemente, cada cierto tiempo voltea hacia la cámara de su celular para sonreír o dar algún dato de lo que esta haciendo y cuando lo cree conveniente agrega la pizca de sal y sigue revolviendo hasta que la consistencia de la masa el parece buena.

-cuando la masa cae lentamente de mi batidor globo y forma pequeños bordes en el tazón dejo de batir pues ya esta lista- coloca su bowl a un lado para mostrar los pequeños moldes refractarios que suele usar, están un poco gastados pero siguen estando buenos- la receta original lleva harina como desmoldante pero yo prefiero usar cacao en polvo por la vista y el sabor que agrega al coulant

Con una maestría que le ha dado los años Mai ha hecho la masa necesaria y justa para los 10 moldes que ha puesto frente a la cámara, los ha rellenado, tapado con papel plástico, puesto en una charola y directo al congelador para luego detener la grabación.

-… bueno… no me veo tan mal- era la tercera vez en la semana que preparaba los coulant frente a la cámara, su padre no se quejaba pues se vendían bien en el restaurante pero si seguía haciendo lo tan seguido se daría cuenta de que algo tramaba- esta vez no me trabe al hablar ni nada se me cayo- su computadora no era tan buena como para soportar un buen programa de edición, sin mencionar que ella no tenia ni idea de como usar esa clase de programas- ahora esperar para poder hornearlo- cerro el puño a modo de pose de pelea.

Después de 1 hora y media los coulants estaban listos para entrar al horno, volvió a prender la cámara y con calma saco la charola del horno, hablo un poco sobre el tiempo que los dejaba en el congelador, era poco comparado con la receta, pero al vivir en una zona montañosa y en invierno si los dejaba congelar mas tiempo tardarían mas en hornearse.

-ahora los meto en el honro a 200° grados centígrados por unos 20 o 25 minutos dependiendo de como se comporte mi horno- conocía que el minuto exacto en su horno era el 23 pero no quería decirlo por miedo a que en ese minuto no salieran correctamente.

Terminado el tiempo de cocción con cuidado los saco, dejo a un lado y presento el plato donde los serviría. Plato ancho con una pequeña flor amarilla en el costado izquierdo, moviendo la cámara para que mirara hacia abajo directo al plato fue por un poco de helado y comenzó su preparación

-uso helado de zarzamora para acompañar mi coulant, da un sabor especial que resalta el chocolate- usando dos cucharas grandes forma una quenelle- desmoldamos con cuidado el coulant ya en plato- pone el refractario al revés y da pequeños golpecitos dejando caer suavemente el pastel- un poco de azúcar glas, las hojas de menta recién cortada a lado del helado y unas cuantas bayas rojas que crecen en las faldas de la montaña donde vivo para darle un toque de color y sabor propios de la región- mueve un poco el plato para darse un mejor enfoque de su mano que lleva una cuchara. Rezando a todos los santos Mai hace una incisión a su obra y suspira de alivio al ver como se derrama la masa liquida de chocolate- listo, el coulant salió perfecto, gracias por su tiempo, espero me tomen en cuenta, soy Mai Tokiha numero de aspirante 2369. Gracias.

Corto el video, lo miro junto a sus a los otros 4 que había hecho antes, trato de arreglarlo y pegarlo para conseguir los minutos mínimos que se requerían en las indicaciones de la escuela para con un ultimo rezo mandarlo y esperar si es que era seleccionada para tomar el examen escrito.

.

.

.

.

-¿todo eso solo para tener derecho al examen escrito?- Chie se acababa de terminar la primera bolsa de papas

-así es, tuve que esperar otra semana para que me mandara correo diciendo que estaba seleccionada para tomar el examen

-que difícil- Aoi miraba con asombro a su amiga, ella adora las buenas historias

-quizá fue porque entre como aspirante a beca- se encogió de hombros – de hecho tuve que responder mas preguntas y tener un examen practico extra para entrar

-ooohhh como era de esperarse de una escuela reconocida mundialmente- la morena movió sus lentes que crean reflejos en tanto levantaba su taza hacia su acompañante- imaginar que alguien de nuestro pequeño pueblo entraría a una escuela de ese estilo

-entonces cuando te seleccionaron le dijiste a tus padres?- Aoi comenzó a servirle el té

-no tuve mas remedio, creo que mi padre se habría tomado mejor la noticia de "estoy embarazada" a la de "tengo una oportunidad de una escuela en Tokio"- aun recuerda el seño fruncido de su padre, la disyuntiva de su madre entre felicitarla o quedarse callada para evitar enfurecer al señor y como Takumi sin miedo le felicito con un caluroso abrazo

-es un hombre chapado a la antigua, seguro que cuando te vea con tu finísimo gorrito de chef y el diploma en mano se le baja el enojo- la castaña le dio pequeños golesitos en la espalda a su amiga

-eso espero- desde ese día el hombre había dejado de hablar con ella, como si desde ese instante su presencia hubiera sido expulsada de la casa, tenia la esperanza de que al regresar con las medallas y el diploma, quizá también con la oferta de trabajo en un gran restaurante el estaría orgulloso y volvería a aceptarla.

-¿como te fue en el examen escrito?

-pues…

.

.

.

.

Un lunes frio por la mañana frente al edificio de la escuela, Mai había tenido que ir sola al examen y aunque eso le dolía no dejo que la desconcentrara, venia dispuesta a todo, incluso llego 3 horas antes de que le tocara su examen para asegurarse de que entraría en tiempo y forma.

Miró a su alrededor a los que se encontraban presentes, la mayoría eran mas jóvenes que ella, algunos extranjeros también se habían dado cita y por solo ver la ropa o los celulares se daba cuenta que no eran iguales, tembló un poco pero tampoco dejó que eso la desconcentrara, se fue a un poste donde daba algo de sol y se limitó a esperar su turno para entrar.

Contrario a lo que deseaba, el llegar tan temprano y esperar a la intemperie solo logró que tomara su asiento para el examen casí congelándose, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en un buen chocolate caliente u otro par de pantalones. Aún con el punto de congelación en el que se encontraba, tomó lápiz, goma y determinación volteando el examen y comenzando a contestar.

El examen constaba de 358 preguntas divididas entre el idioma francés, conocimientos básicos de la cocina, el nombre de diferentes utelcilios y maquinarias del ramo, historia de la gastronomía de nuevo francesa, conocimientos de la cocina japonesa, un poco sobre química y culminaba con preguntas sobre el manejo del color.

Para suerte de Mai no le iba mal en las clases de química en la preparatoria y pudo responder esas preguntas sorpresa que estaban coladas en su examen. Terminado a minutos antes que sonara el reloj se salió a uno de los pasillos donde tenían unas bancas a sentarse y sacar su almuerzo con la esperanza de que no se hubiera congelado igual que sus pies.

-ya viste lo que trajo- dos chicas pasan a lado de Mai susurrando y riéndose de ella, trata de no ponerles atención y ver que tal llego su ramen. Lo guardo hirviendo con la esperanza de que estuviera tibio para cuando lo comiera

-está perfecto- en un termo de metal metió el caldo y en un contenedor de plástico los fideos con la carne y los vegetales, los mezcló y cuando estaba lista para comer escucho un fuerte sonido de su lado derecho- ¿hola?- dijo mirando a la joven de cabello negro y ojos dorados que tenia tanta hambre que sus tripas rugían fuertemente

-hola- miraba insistentemente el plato de Mai

-¿quieres un poco?- pregunto resignada, no tenía el corazón de dejar a alguien con hambre y menos con este clima

-¿me darás de comer?- con sorpresa sus ojos dorados se abrieron por completo, se sentó a lado de Mai en un instante

-claro, toma todo lo que necesites -con una pequeña sonrisa le entrego el traste plástico a la otra joven quien comenzó a comer con singularidad alegría

-esto esta buenísimo- dijo entre bocado y bocado

-gracias por decirlo- de su bolsa volvió a buscar y por suerte llevaba dos manzanas y una barra de granola que se puso a comer mientras observaba a la chica a su lado, era delgada pero con los brazos tonificados, el cabello enmarañado, dos pequeñas trenzas a cada lado de su cabeza, un uniforme de alguna preparatoria de por ahí lo que le hizo pensar que quizá era la hija de alguno de los profesores o personal que laboraba en la escuela- si que tenias hambre

-no había comido en dos días- comento casi por terminar todo lo que había en plato

-que mal- mordió su manzana- pero mi famoso ramen "levanta ánimos" seguro que te dará fuerzas

-lo hizo- chillo en alegría y luego de sorpresa- ¿es lo que te queda de comer? ¿Me diste toda tu comida?

-esta bien- sonrió en tanto mordía de nuevo su manzana- yo no llevo tanto tiempo sin comer, con esto tendré fuerzas para terminar mi examen y en la estación del tren comprare algo para el camino

-te lo pagaré- dijo muy segura de sí

-no es necesario – tomo el contenedor vacío para regresarlo a su mochila- con verte comerlo tan gustosa me basta- cuando recibía buenas críticas de sus platillos siempre le levantaba el ego

-de verdad que te lo pagaré- repitió la chica- ahora mismo yo…

-si entro a esta escuela puedes comprarme algo de comer después- le guiño el ojo- pero por hoy esta bien así- le dio una pequeña palmada en la cabeza esta chica le recordaba un poco a su hermano

-de acuerdo- no muy convencida de sus palabras

-mira la hora- dirigió sus ojos hacia un reloj que estaba en la pared, tengo que llegar al salón de repostería para mi prueba- se levanto rápidamente terminado de meter en orden todos sus objetos y corriendo hacia las escaleras

-¡espera!- grito la ojidorado- el salón de repostería no esta abajo tienes que subir al último piso e ir hacia la derecha

-gracias – dio vuelta rápidamente y se dirigió a la dirección que le señalaron

-¿como te llamas?- le pregunto en tanto la pelirroja agarraba carrera

-Mai Tokiha- se escuchó decir dando vuelta en un pasillo luego de desaparecer

-… Mai…

.

.

.

.

-¿alimentaste a una extraña?

-pues tenia mucha hambre- dice encogiéndose de hombros- ya sabes lo que dicen "a nadie se le niega un baso de agua"

-tu ramen ultra especial levanta ánimos no es un "un triste vaso de agua"- era casi mítico entre los habitantes del pueblo, era tan bueno que se solía pedir como comida especial en los cumpleaños

\- no la escucharon chicas, sus tripas se contraían tan fuerte que se escuchaba a metros de distancia

-te iras al cielo con todo y tenis Mai- las chicas rieron un poco- ¿entonces la chica que alimentaste la volviste a ver?

-no, aunque gracias a que me dijo hacia donde ir llegue justo a tiempo a mi examen y no tuve problemas

-¿que problemas?- Aoi paso ahora por una bolsa de galletas a las cuales Mai comenzó a comer también

-un chico se perdió y llego dos minutos después de que entráramos y ya no le permitieron pasar, pude escuchar como lloraba desde afuera- de recordarlo volvió a tener escalofríos en su espalda

-huuu pobre tipo- Chie miro por un segundo las galletas y trato de agarrar una a lo cual la castaña le negó al levantar la bolsa

-y fue igual de difícil que el examen escrito?- pregunto siguiendo jugando con la bolsa impidiendo a Chie acercarse a ella

-para mi no tanto, estoy acostumbrada a trabajar bajo presión, de manera ordenada y rápida porque no tengo otra forma de trabajar en el restaurante- una cocina pequeña con su madre al mando y el restaurante lleno mientras le llueven pedidos, un pequeño examen no fue tan difícil para ella

.

.

.

.

En cuanto entró al salón de prácticas de la escuela se maravilló al ver los fogones, las mesas de trabajo de mármol blanco, los hornos y cada detalle del lugar, era como estar un parque de diversiones del cual no podía dejar de observar hasta que claro las mismas chicas que se burlaron de ella lo volvieron a hacer

-no para de ver la cocina- susurró una

-pobre, nunca ha estado en una tan grande antes

Por un momento pensó en voltear y contestarles pero antes de que tuviera tiempo entro un hombre de tez obscura con un brillante gorro de chef blanco pulcritud, ante su llegada todo el parloteo se acallo. Cada postulante atento a lo que diría o haría el hombre que se paro frente a ellos y como no hacerlo si media fácilmente 2 metros, no era la clase de tipo que pasara de ser percibido

-Buenas tardes jóvenes mi nombre es Chef Henry Vaudet- todos contestaron su saludo al unísono- éste es el examen practico de admisión, en el valoraremos su técnica y habilidades con tareas que tendrán que realizar en un determinado lapso de tiempo con una cantidad limitada de ingredientes, tómenlo en cuenta a la hora de comenzar.

-lo tendré en cuenta- susurró para si misma apretando el final de su manga

-quiero que hagan una fila y pasen por un mandil y su numero de aspirante que debe estar enfrente del mandil en todo momento- los 20 aspirantes siguieron las indicaciones y regresaron a sus lugares luego de colocarse el mandil y el cartoncillo con su número- ahora debajo de ustedes encontraran los ingredientes necesarios para una crema de relleno tradicional para choux, tienen un intento y 15 minutos para conseguirlo

-disculpe chef- una chica al fondo alzó la mano

-¿qué sucede?

-¿donde están las batidoras?- pregunta que otros secundaron y dieron gracias que alguien se atreviera a expresarla

-solo usaran su batidor globo- comento estoicamente el hombre- tengan en cuenta el tiempo jóvenes, una ves se acabe no tienen permitido tocar el bowl donde estén mezclando

-...puedo hacerlo...-se dijo a si misma, no era la primera vez que veía esa crema, ella lo usaba para rellenar otros pastelillos pero básicamente era la misma

Crema para batir, leche, azúcar glass, huevos y vainilla en una pequeña caja, en otra, tres recipientes de acero inoxidable con diferentes tamaños y el batidor de globo listo para usarse en cuanto se diera la señal. Cuando hubo terminado de responder las preguntas y el chef se pusiera enfrente de todos se escucho un pitido del cronómetro y comenzaron a cocinar

Mai tomo las pequeñas tazas que le habían dado, estaba segura que no solo servían para separar las claras de las yemas si no que con ellas podía medir la cantidad de crema y leche que tenia que batir, a diferencia de otros que se sentían perdidos sin sus tazas medidoras. En el bowl mas grande puso ¾ de taza de crema para batir, con ¼ tz de leche y batió rápidamente hasta que se encontró firme, uso otro bowl mas pequeño donde había colocado la clara de huevo para batirlo hasta que quedo a punto de turrón y pudo agregarlo a la primera mezcla junto con la azúcar para ir batiendo de forma envolvente, ahora más lento que cuando comenzó. Teniendo la crema en el punto que buscaba le agregó la esencia de vainilla y termino de batir lentamente justo a tiempo.

Otros jóvenes a su lado jamás hacían estas tareas sin una batidora lo que les causo muchos problemas, algunos olvidaron batir la clara primero, o usaron todos sus huevos en el primer intento cuando no les salió nada bien. Para otros tantos como Mai este ejercicio no represento mayor dificultad que la de organizar su estación de trabajo y moverse tan rápido como la preparación lo permitía.

-muy bien chicos deténganse- terminados los 15 minutos fue pasando con cuchara en mano probando cada pasta y anotando algo en su libreta- el siguiente será un reto de tiempo y coordinación por favor tengan eso en mente- al terminar de probar las cremas preparadas regresó al frente del salón- se les proporcionara otra caja con los ingredientes para un biscocho de vainilla, tienen 25 minutos para tener completa su preparación y formarse en una sola fila delante de los hornos que tenemos aquí enfrente para que se metan a hornear sus masas. Cuando estén listas les llamaremos para que las recojan en el mismo orden en que las metieron, por favor tengan en cuenta adelante de quien van cuando terminen.

Eso tenía que ser la prueba más fácil de todas si no fuera de nuevo la presión del tiempo y los pocos ingredientes que no daban margen de error. Para Mai no fue tan malo, estaba acostumbrada a usar lo mínimo y nunca desperdiciar, menos ahora que todos los ingredientes se veían tan finos.

Con facilidad y maestría va revolviendo la harina con el huevo y los polvos para hornear, cuando lo cree correcto va sirviendo la leche de a poco entre que bate y bate hasta que por ultimo coloca la esencia de vainilla. Contrario al examen escrito ahora es de los primeros en acabar y estar formados para meter su masa al horno.

Unos 20 minutos después de haber entrado al horno su charola se encuentra humeante frente a su estación de trabajo, por lo que puede ver le quedo bien pero aun no le han dado permiso de tocar el bizcocho. El chef de nuevo se coloca frente del salón, se arregla las mangas de su filipina y con mirada tranquila le comenta a los jóvenes que le observan.

-la ultima prueba es armar un pequeño pastel de 4 capas- enfrente de el tenia otra caja que contenía diferentes artilugios- en las cajas frente a ustedes tienen diferentes cortadores, espátulas, colorantes y se les ha preparado un fondant blanco si es que deciden usarlo, también tienen algo de chocolate y lo necesario para hacer un betún. Para esta prueba tendrán 30 minutos pero no se confíen tiene que entregar un pastel completo o quedaran descalificados.

Al sonar el pitido del cronometro Mai tomo la charola de su bizcocho y le dio altura usando los cortadores que tenia a su alcance. Primero tenia que enfriar lo mas posible su bizcocho pues cualquier cobertura que eligiera para el se iría al traste si estaba demasiado caliente el pan.

Probo todo lo estaba en la caja, el fondant era excesivamente dulce y terminaría empalagando si lo juntaba con la crema que había preparado previamente y con la que asumió tenia que rellenar su pastel, entre lo que había a su disposición era nueces, licor de amaretto y ralladura de limón.

Apostó por la cobertura de chocolate y se apresuro a calentar agua en tanto rectificaba el sabor de su crema para que se adecuara al sabor y dulzura de su biscocho, corto la barra de chocolate en los pedazos mas pequeños que pudo y junto con un pedazo de mantequilla los puso a baño maría, revolviendo de a poco

Otros aspirantes comenzaron cortando y montando la crema la cual comenzó a derretirse junto con sus esperanzas, muchos se fueron por el fondant el cual colorearon pero iban a tardar horrores en que la maza tomara un color uniforme pues tenían que amasar con las manos y era bastante duro. Los que se fueron por hacer un betún fueron los que mas tardaron pues tenían que hacer otra preparación desde cero.

-5 minutos- advirtió el chef comenzando a dar vueltas entre las estaciones de trabajo

Cuando escucho el tiempo que le quedaba Mai ya se encontraba cortando su biscocho y montándolo en una rejilla que le fue entregada, eligió un cortador circular porque le resultaba más fácil. Con una manga pastelera coloco a forma de espiral la crema de la primera prueba entre cada capa de biscocho, rápidamente su pastel fue tomando altura y para cuando tenia sus 4 niveles de pan el chocolate estaba lo suficientemente atemperado como para vaciarlo.

Cuidadosamente Mai fue vertiendo el líquido café que se extendió por el bizcocho de vainilla creando una capa casi laqueada de lo brillante que se veía. Había reservado un pedazo de chocolate el cual derritió y puso en la mesa de mármol para cortarlo en forma de unos churritos los cuales coloco en la parte de arriba junto con la ralladura de limón y una fresa que tenia en la caja.

-se acabo el tiempo jóvenes, gracias por su esfuerzo- dio una pequeña reverencia- dejen sus tarjetones enfrente de su pastel y por favor salgan del salón. Los jueces harán una cata a ciegas de sus pasteles y junto a mi evaluación se obtendrá un promedio que se sumara a sus resultados en el examen teórico. Sus resultados se les enviaran por correo. Gracias.

.

.

.

.

-así que no te enteraste que pensaron de tu pastel- Chie habia conseguido por fin las galletas

-pues no – tomo un sorbo de té- imagino que les gusto a donde me aceptaron

-seguro fue el mejor de todos- la castaña le dio una sonrisa confiada

-no esto tan segura, muchos hicieron pasteles mas vistosos- cuando la prueba terminó y observo los pasteles de sus compañeros se sintió un poco hecha a menos y que debió de practicar mas la presentación o al menos leer libros sobre ese importante detalle

-tonterías, seguro que fue el mejor pues te dieron hasta la beca para entrar

-sigo sin entender como funciona la beca que me dieron- dijo con un pequeño reproche- en el correo no me lo explicaron muy bien

-¿que te dijeron?-Aoi pregunto mirando a a Mai de reojo en tanto re buscaba en la bolsa de la comida

-que había pasado mis exámenes y se me otorgaba la beca de la institución mas el pase NekoNeko

-¿Nekoneko?- Chie comenzó a reír

-no te rías- se sonrojo- no sé que es el pase NekoNeko, en la pagina de la escuela tampoco sale nada sobre ese pase

-Será una beca particular- comento Aoi tambien extrañada por el nombre "NekoNeko"

-pero no aplique para ninguna- era difícil que el gobierno o las empresas que tenían sus fundaciones de ayuda otorgaran planes para carreras como "gastronomía"

-quizá tu pastel fue tan bueno que el viejillo del director se enamoro de ti y decidió pagarte parte de la escuela- dijo la morena haciendo la imitación de la voz de un viejo

-jajajajajaja Chie de donde sacas tantas tonterías

-no puedo revelar la identidad de mis informantes- se acomodo los lentes que soltaron un brillo en el costado

-nada de informantes eso te lo acabas de inventar ahora mismos- Aoi le dio un pequeño golpe en el antebrazo

-claro que no, lo leí en algún libro infantil… Papaíto piernas largas creo que se llama

-¿que clase de libro pervertido es?- pregunto la pelirroja entre risas

-cuenta la historia de un filántropo que conoce a una jovencita y quiere ayudarla pero todos le dicen que lo que el quiere es llevarla a la cama por lo que hace un pacto y jura que el se encargara de todos los gastos de la joven pero con la única condición de que ella nunca lo conocerá

-aja… y en que termina la historia- exige saber la ojilila cruzándose de brazos

-ese no es el punto

-en que acaba?-ahora pregunta Aoi

-la chica termina conociéndolo y se enamora de él

-típico- Mai rodo sus ojos

-y seguro que terminan juntos- la castaña dio un sonoro bostezo mostrando que la historia era un cliché

-algo así- ella no lo diria pero la verdad le gustaba mucho ese libro

-eso no me va a pasar a mi- hizo una cruz con su brazo- donde me salga un viejo cobrándome la beca mejor me retiro de la escuela

-jajajajaja ¿y si es el amor de tu vida? Quien te paga la escuela

-lo dudo mucho que alguien me quiera tanto como para pagarme una escuela tan cara

.

.

.

.

Lo que no sabe Mai es que al retirarse del salón el chef Vaudet y compañía entraron para catar cada uno de los postres. El primero un joven rubio y barbudo de ojo azul, luego otro hombre mas viejo de ojos rasgados y bigote, la siguiente una mujer de cabellera castaño obscuro con asomos de algunas canas y para terminar una joven de cabellera negra enmarañada. Los tres primeros con profesores y Chefs que trabajan en la institución, la última… solo se coló a la fiesta.

-raro verla en la sección de postres Minagi sama- el hombre mas viejo de los presentes cruza una pequeña mirada con la joven- creí que solo gustaba de participar en las catas decomida junto a Arnaldi sempai

-ella me dejo venir aquí- la joven miro a la mujer francesa quien le dio una cálida sonrisa

\- no es como si me hubiera dado muchas opciones Minagi sama- esa pequeña siempre se le pegaba como lama en los exámenes prácticos para degustar todos los platos que se encontraba en el camino, incluso guardaba ayuno por dos días para comer lo mas posible aunque era muy raro que la joven Mikoto pidiera participar de las catas dulces.

-Esta vez tenemos buenos prospectos- Vaudet sempai ofrece unas tablas agarra papel con tres hojas donde vienen los números y nombres de los candidatos- fue una buena tanda pues ninguno se puso a llorar

-¿temieron mas que en mi sección?- pregunta la mujer dirigiéndose a hacia el primer pastel de la mesa de enfrente

-lo dudo mucho Arnaldi sempai- los hombres comenzaron a reírse- seguro que los jóvenes que toman sus clases de cocina sufren mucho más que los que tenemos en repostería- el mal carácter de la chef conocido y temido por todos en el instituto

-entonces podemos comenzar- segura de que nadie puede hacer sufrir a los jóvenes más de lo que ella puede todos tomaron tenedores, la misma Jean Arnaldi agarro uno y se lo entrego a la señorita Minagi en tanto el moreno cortaba en 5 el pequeño pastel

Las catas eran rápidas y concisas, los chefs no probaban más que un pequeño pedazo de cada pastel y en base a los comentarios de Vaudet sempai escribían un número del 0 al 5. Esto se sumaria a su promedio en el examen escrito y los mejor punteados tendrían un lugar en el instituto, la única que no ponía ninguna calificación pero se comía una rebanada completa de cada pastel fue Mikoto quien se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron al pastel 14

-aspirante 2369 Mai Tokiha- las orejas de Mikoto tintinaron en tanto el moreno alzó el pastel para que todos lo observaran antes de cortarlo- fue de las que trabajo mas rápido y limpio de su grupo. No tuvo problemas con batir a mano las preparaciones, en general su desempeño fue bueno

-pero su presentación deja mucho que desear- el rubio, Chef Duval Grenat tuerce la boca mirando el pastel- pareciera que lo saco de una revista de los 90's- los chefs rieron

-recuerdo su video- el mas viejo del grupo Kentaro Nakahara observa de cerca la decoración de chocolate y el acabado espejo que le dio a la cobertura- esta chica viene de un pequeño poblado de Nagano su fuerte no es la presentación pero si el sabor

-¿fue la que hizo el coulant cierto?- Henry comienza a cortar el pastel- también la recuerdo, le quedo perfecto el punto liquido que necesitaba el postre

-que la recuerden ya es un punto para ella- Grenat sempai tomo su porción de pastel y lo saboreo- ya veo a lo que se refieren del sabor

-fue de las pocas que corrigió el sabor de su crema para que no empalagara en combinación con el bizcocho- el moreno incluso tomo otro bocado- le falta pulir su técnica pero en términos generales es buena

-lástima que no va poder entrar- Nakahara sempai pone un 4 a lado del nombre de la ojilila, la calificación mas alta que ha dado hoy

-si revisamos el estudio socioeconómico que nos mando simplemente no es candidata para este instituto, el mayor porcentaje de beca que se otorga es del 30% esta chica no tiene los medios económicos para solventar su educación así que...- simplemente no la aceptarán y se ahorrarán los problemas.

-cocina muy bien- Mikoto interrumpió a los chefs- ella merece estudiar aquí

-no tiene el dinero para hacerlo Minagi sama- Nakahara suspira, no es el primer gran talento que dejan fuera de la institución porque no puede pagar la colegiatura

-¿si ella pudiera pagar las clases la dejarían entrar?- pregunta al ojidorado a lo que los otros se miran y dan un pequeño moviendo de cabeza asintiendo

-entonces ella puede pagarlo- de su bolsillos del uniforme saco una tarjeta dorada con el nombre de Sadao Kanzaki- mi abuelito me dio esto para que lo usara cuando yo quisiera

-Minagi sama espere un momento por favor- la mujer se acerco a ella dejando el plato en la mesa- esta chica no es el próximo gran chef de su generación, no merece su generosidad y seguramente tampoco el apoyo del director

-ella lo merece...- dijo en un pequeño berrinche- y el abuelo me dio esa tarjeta para que apoyara a quien yo quisiera

-pero Minagi sama...- Duval iba a dar otras tres razones por las cuales no merecía Mai Tokiha entrar a la institución- esa chica no tiene suficientes habilidades y...

-por eso quiere entrar a esta escuela- dijo alzando un poco la voz lo que sorprendió a los chefs que siempre la han visto alegre y sonriente, es la primera vez que se pone así por un participante- para eso esta Le Cordon Bleu para enseñarle las técnicas francesas a todos los que tengan gusto por cocinar

\- yo creo que si tiene talento- el mas alto de los chefs se cruza de brazos, en su calificación el también le dio un 4

-no estas ayudando Henry – susurro la castaña- debería de hablar con su abuelo antes de tomar esta clase de decisiones

-ya lo hice, entren todos sus correo y lo verán- los chefs sacaron sus celulares y acceder al correo del instituto, en la bandeja de entrada había un correo del mismísimo director que simplemente decía "dejen a Mikoto chan hacer lo que quiera"

-pues parece que Mai Tokiha tiene su lugar asegurado en el curso de este año- Henry soltó una pequeña risa mientras los otros no estaban muy contentos

-no solo eso, quiero que ella pueda cursar todos los cursos y obtener "Le Grand Diplôme"

-¿que?!- todos se sorprendieron

-eso es imposible, ni siquiera hizo el examen para entrar al curso de Le Cusine- los verdes ojos de Jean Arnaldi mostraban un tanto de enojo más que sorpresa- no puedo permitirlo cuando otros tantos chicos hicieron sus exámenes y no pasaron

-hmmmm- Mikoto tomo el celular de la chef y se lo volvió a mostrar "dejen a Mikoto chan hacer lo que quiera" decía en grandes letras negras a lo que la mujer comenzó a respirar fuertemente

-¿conoces a Mai Tokiha?- pregunto Duval mirando directo a los ojos dorados, realmente era muy raro que Mikoto chan fuera tan obstinada en llevarle la contraria a los chefs, llevaban conociéndola desde niña y nunca había hecho tal rabieta

-si- comento secamente- y ella merece entrar a este instituto… y así lo hará- tomo lo que restaba del pastel de Mai y se retiro del lugar dejando a los Chefs muy extrañados preguntándose ¿quien diablos era Mai Tokiha y que le había hecho a su adorada Minagi sama?

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

¡¿Que tal?! 15 hojas de pasión culinaria! acción, drama, galletas, té y muchos pasteles! y muchos signos de admiración!

Aunque no entro Natsuki en ese capitulo no desesperen que el próximo se encontraran (podría alargar este FF tanto como Herencias de Sangre pero noooo) este FF sera mi novela llena de clichés… mi gusto culposo jajajaja.

En el proximo capitulo ire expliandoles a todos… y a Mai que es el "Le Grand Diplôme" aunque les adelantare que no soy chef ni tengo idea de como sea estudiar en el Le Cordon Bleu (escuela que realmente existe) así que mezclare un poquito la realidad con la ficción… yeiiii

Creo que son todos los comentarios necesarios para este capitulo, sin mas esperare sus reviews. Nos vemos.


	3. Lunes de Campeones

Amor de Temporada: Lunes de Campeones

.

.

.

.

Querido Diario:

Aquí Mai, después de tener un día entretenido con mis viejas amigas Chie y Aoi con quienes me divertí mucho sin saber lo que sucedería después.

Al día siguiente desde muy temprano me levante para bañarme, desayunar y colocarme mi hermoso uniforme, una filipina de un blanco impoluto adornada del lado del corazón con una gigantesca estrella azul símbolo de la institución a la que ahora pertenezco, el pantalón de cuadritos que tanto usan en las cocinas profesionales, un gorro bandana que igual lleva a un lado la cruz azul, el mandil igual de blanco que la filipina y la infalible servilleta larga que acompaña a los cocineros en todo momento. Me puse todo el uniforme frente al espejo del baño para mirarme y tomar una foto que les envié tanto a las chicas como a mi madre.

Era un lunes frío por la mañana, llegue a la escuela a las 7:45 emocionada por mi primer día de clase en un lugar tan reconocido pero poco podía hacer para prever lo que me paso. Querido Diario el primer día de escuela fui llamada por el director apenas puse en pie en el lugar.

La chica que se encuentra en la entrada me pregunto mi nombre y al escuchar "Tokiha" puso una cara seria y me pido que pasara al área administrativa que el director quería hablar conmigo. Me quedé esperando casi media hora mirando en la puerta un pequeño letrero escrito en letras doradas "Sadao Kanzaki" hasta que un hombre entrado en años por fin apareció en la sala de estar que se encuentra enfrente de la oficina del director.

Cortésmente me invitó a pasar y se disculpó por la tardanza, bastante nerviosa acepte su disculpa y al entrar a su oficina me senté frente a el en una incómoda silla de cuero negro, de esas que hacen ruidos chistosos cuando te sientas en ellas. Pude tomarme mi tiempo de mirarlo detenidamente, cabello como púas un poco enmarañado y de color gris plateado, un mostacho cuidado que es casi del mismo color de su cabello, unos gruesos lentes como fondo de botella, el clásico saco negro, camisa blanca y una corbata azul marino con algunos rombos de un azul más obscuro, parecía un señor cualquiera con su piel blanca un tanto amarillenta, ojos rasgados y aliento de viejo. Pero no era un viejo cualquiera que podría ver en el tren cuando voy hacia la escuela, este era mi director… y me había pedido verle incluso antes de poder entrar a mi primera clase.

.

.

.

-señorita Mai Tokiha…- tosió un poco en tanto el corazón de la joven dio un pequeño brinco- esta consiente de que tiene una gran responsabilidad al ser beneficiaria de dos becas

-si… respecto a eso yo tenía una duda Kanzaki sensei – tentó a su suerte hablando al comienzo de su sermón

-¿sobre qué?- el viejo le miró frunciendo ligeramente el seño, lo que puso nerviosa a la joven más no evitó que expresara sus dudas

-el pase…"NekoNeko"- se sonrojo un poco al hablar- en ninguna parte de la página escolar encontré información sobre este- no solo buscó en la página oficial, en todos los blogs referentes a al colegio paso horas pero en ninguno hablaban del tema

-eso es porque el pase es una beca… particular, no encontrará información sobre ella en ninguna página de internet señorita- los ojos rasgados miraban intensamente a la pelirroja en tanto ella trato de no sudar o temblar, mantuvo tranquilamente la mirada del viejo aún cuando sentía que esta la diseccionaba

-¿particular?- no entendía mucho de que iba eso

-digamos que sus habilidades impresionaron a cierto socio de la escuela y es él quién está absorbiendo sus gastos

-yo… no…- era justo como había dicho Chie, un viejo rancio accionista del colegio le había puesto el ojo- no deseó causar ningún contratiempo a nadie

-no tiene de que preocuparse, el socio no busca nada de usted- tosió y se sonrojo pensando en las mismas implicaciones que la jovencita delante suyo

-Kanzaki sensei yo no deseo deberle algo tan grande …- el viejo subió su mano haciendo una señal de alto para que ella dejara de hablar

-no debe temer por su integridad ni por deberle un favor a alguien- movió ligeramente su mostacho mirándole fijamente- el trato que tengo con el socio es simple, el paga su colegiatura y me da total libertad de observarle, si en algún momento yo creo que usted no es digna de estudiar en esta institución le retiraré todas las ayudas y será expulsada inmediatamente de la institución

-…- la ojilila trago saliva pesadamente, en cualquier momento se le podría botar a la calle

-pero no ponga esa cara señorita Tokiha- su semblante serio se reblandeció un poco- tanto mi socio como yo tenemos fe de que usted nos mostrará que tiene lo que se necesita para graduarse de este colegio- y más le valía pues este capricho de su nieta le había puesto a mover tanto papeleo como hacia mucho no hacia

-gracias por el voto de confianza – suspiro, sus sueños dependían de agradarle a ese hombre que se encuentra del otro lado del escritorio

-lo que me recuerda- abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco un bonche de papeles que le entregó a la joven- con el pase NekoNeko vienen algunos beneficios y obligaciones para con el colegio

-…esto tiene que ser un error- leyó rápidamente la primera hoja donde venia detallado su horario- yo solo me postulé para los diplomados de repostería no para los de cocina francesa

-lo sé- cruzo sus manos por debajo de su barbilla y se dejó recargar sobre su escritorio- pero mi socio pidió explícitamente que se le diera un lugar en Le Grand Diplôme, cree que tiene lo que se necesita para cursarlo

-pero yo… no tomé el examen…- sentía que estaba haciendo trampa y una de las grandes

-por eso no se preocupe- volvió a mirar hacia su cajón y sacó mas cosas- según las normas del colegio cada que un alumno se inscribe al Le Grand Diplôme se le otorgan 2 uniformes completos- colocó los uniformes dentro de bolsas selladas al vacío, idénticas a las 2 anteriores que ya le habían entregado hace algunos días- por último un maletín de cuchillos y utensilios de cocina- le mostró un estuche negro que daba la apariencia de ser pesado y costoso

-yo… no sé que decir- ni en sus sueños mas alocados había pensado que podría tomar un diplomado de cocina francesa en un colegio tan afamado

-diga que se esforzará al máximo, su camino no será fácil…-el viejo suspiró como si le enviaría a la guerra y sintiera pena por ella- tampoco se le olvide esto- le lanzó una pequeña llave la cual observó curiosa- también tiene derecho a un locker, guarde todas sus cosas y diríjase a su primera clase que ya va retrasada por mucho

-gracias por todo Kanzaki sensei- con una pequeña reverencia se retiró del lugar, caminó rápidamente al área de lockers que se encontraba por la entrada, su locker era el numero 16, guardó todo lo que no era necesario para ese momento y mirando de nuevo el horario se preparó para entrar a "La industria de los alimentos"

.

.

.

Con nervios Mai mira fijamente la puerta, sabe perfectamente que lleva más de 45minutos tarde, se queda otro tiempo más mirando la puerta corrediza de madera y cristal esmerilado con su puño derecho levantado listo para tocar… cuando sus nervios se lo permitan o…

-¿Quién es el idiota afuera de mi puerta?- la chef se de cuenta que una silueta lleva parada 2 minutos frente a su puerta y no hace otra cosa que estorbar la entrada

-he…- la ojilila se espanta y comienza a balbucear- ¿Chef Arnaldi? – pregunta con miedo

-¿Mai Tokiha?- preguntó la mujer de cabellera castaño obscuro y ojos verde oliva que parecieran querer apuñalarla

-si, soy yo- la pelirroja se comienza a preguntar porqué todos los que trabajan en el colegio saben su nombre

-llegas tarde Tokiha- dijo en lo que pareció un gruñido bajo

-estaba en la oficina del director y…- el batidor globo que llevaba la chef en la mano quedo a milímetros de la nariz de la pelirroja evitando que siguiera hablando

-no me interesan tus excusas, tenemos un horario y TODOS deben de respetarlo- no solo por caerle bien a la pequeña Mikoto se la iba a dejar fácil, a decir verdad haría todo lo humanamente posible por dificultarle el camino

-si… - en un mundo alterno si Mai tuviera orejas de perro seria el momento en que las retraería y bajaría en señal de arrepentimiento

-¿si que?- le pregunto amenazantemente a la castaña

-si chef -recordó esos viejos programas de cocina donde a los concursantes los hacen decir "si chef" por cualquier cosa

-puede pasar Tokiha san- la mujer se quitó de enfrente la puerta y Mai camino rápidamente hacia dentro encontrando que frente había una cocina completa y un pizarrón, detrás varios pupitres de mesa azul marino, encontró el único que estaba vacío y se sentó en el- y gracias por ofrecerse a limpiar la cocina cuando termine la clase

-… hai…- dijo levemente sintiendo la mirada y burla de sus compañeros

-prosigamos – sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia el bowl de acero inoxidable que había dejado en la mesa a lado de los fogones- Japón ocupa el quinto lugar de importancia en cuanto a la industria de los alimentos, cuenta además con una fuerza de trabajo de cerca de 3 millones de personas, pese a esto existe un mayor número de empleos disponibles que de personal capacitado…

-…- Mai no sabía si anotar lo que la chef decía o simplemente ver que era lo que estaba batiendo en ese bowl

-Lo que significa que muchos puestos están ocupados por gente incompetente- sus ojos se clavaron en la pelirroja quien no sabe si la chef tiene un problema con ella o si es con el mundo- o simplemente no están ocupados por nadie, que es en donde ustedes entran- dejó de batir y con una espátula de silicón comenzó a vaciar la mezcla en una charola extendida- ¿alguien podría decirme algunos de los sectores que convergen en la industria de los alimentos?- alzó la mirada y una joven de cabellera verdosa tenia la mano alzada- hable Marguerite san

-Los hoteles, restaurantes y bares – Mai miro a la joven de cabello verde que había respondido y la reconoció, era la misma que se había burlado de ella cuando estaba comiendo curry afuera del salón… ya veía venir los problemas, como odiaba a esa clase de gente "refinada" a lo idiota.

-otros que se te vengan a la mente Tokiha- la chef sacó de sus pensamientos a la pelirroja quien comenzó a revolucionar su cerebro

-aeropuertos, medios de transporte marítimos y aéreos… hospitales y comedores industriales para personal- había leído sobre eso en la universidad a la que asistió, suerte para ella que puso atención a las clases

-pfff no necesitas venir aquí para trabajar sirviendo comida insípida de hospital- Marguerite susurro a las espaldas de Mai en tanto la mitad de la clase se rio

-claro… lo que me faltaba- que el abusón de la clase la agarrara como objetivo, volvió a respirar profundamente tratando de calmarse y no mostrarle que sus comentarios le molestaban, la chef no dijo nada respeto a lo que la pelirroja comento y solo siguió hablando

-En el servicio profesional de alimentos poseemos un lenguaje propio el cual espero ustedes ya estén familiarizados, en este sentido los chefs de cualquier parte del mundo ya sea el Hotel Ritz en Londres o el Waldorf Astoria de Nueva York entenderán e interpretara de igual manera, cualquier término que se use en la cocina y en el menú- Miro fijamente a los muchachos en filipinas blancas que estaban absortos con su plática- tomen en cuenta ésta recomendación y comiencen a estudiar un poco de inglés y francés pues todas las palabras están en estos dos idiomas…

Y así se fueron 6 horas donde la castaña les hablo sobre la cocina de Francia y Japón, lo importante de la perfección contra la mediocridad donde de nuevo no paro de mirar a Mai, la importancia de la investigación y constante actualización para los chef y todo esto mientras preparaba perfectamente y desde las bases, incluyendo el pan la Tourain o sopa de tomate con queso y pan para los mortales. Al terminar todos los jóvenes se retiraron menos Mai a quien la chef le mostro donde guardaban los insumos de limpieza y con una risilla malvada le dejo sola

-vaya… quien diría que se puede ensuciar tanto haciendo una triste sopa- suspirando trono un poco sus hombros y se preparó para una intensa sesión de limpieza

Tomo todos los utensilios y trastes que se encontraban sucios y se los llevo al fregadero donde diligente los lavo, enjuago, seco y guardo en su lugar, suerte que viera a la chef atentamente y recordara de donde saco cada cosa. Comienzo a limpiar la mesa de acero inoxidable lo que era muy fácil a diferencia de las mesas de madera que se usan en el restaurante de su padre, paso el trapo por las hornillas para asegurarse que no quedaba ningún rastro de sopa o moronas de pan y ya que no había un trapeador uso su hermosa servilleta blanca para limpiar el piso, terminando esto se sintió satisfecha con la limpieza, guardo en su lugar los limpiadores y esponjas, dejo los trapos prestados secándose en la fregadero y se retiro del lugar. A los 5 minutos después Jean Arnaldi con Duval Grenat se metieron al salón para mirar el trabajo de la joven, con una mirada inquisitiva revisaron cada plato y rincón de la cocina

-pues se le da la limpieza- el rubio miraba a contra luz el bowl que usara Jean y ve con agrado que no ha dejado gotas de agua seca

-lo que la vuelve un buen **steward** no un chef- refunfuño la mujer al no encontrar nada que pueda criticar en el trabajo de Mai a primera vista.

-un buen chef sabe cómo ser un steward – contradice el rubio a lo que recibe un bufido como respuesta, el solo sonríe- ¿tan mala es la chica? –raro que Jean se lo tome personal con un alumno… en el primer día de clases por lo general le toma una semana o dos encontrar al joven que mas molestara en el curso escolar.

-es como la buena de un cuento viejo – dice revisando las espátulas de silicón, en una cocina normal los cocineros solo usan una para trabajar, ella se llevo las 4 que tienen en el salón, mira para su molestia que están perfectamente lavadas, sin rastros de comida en ninguna de las comisuras- buena a lo imbécil

-jajajaja ¿sabes eso con solo verla sentada en los pupitres?- ahora pasa su mano por la mesa, nota que esta perfectamente lavada y secada pues no tiene rastros de grasa o agua en la superficie.

-las niñas ricas que vienen a esta escuela en su vida han limpiado una cocina, esta chica trabajó de lava loza seguro, a parte como se mantuvo seria cuando las otras se burlaban de ella, es clásico en las mujeres abnegadas de las novelas- miro el piso- ¡joder, que hasta el piso trapeo!

-oye, la estaban molestando y ¿no hiciste nada? – habían tomado toda una semana de cursos sobre educación, psicología y coaching, entre lo que más se centraron fue en el reforzamiento positivo y no tolerar el bullying

-no son niñas de kínder Duval, tiene edad para defenderse- con molestia miro el cajón de los enseres y ve que está perfectamente arreglado- sabes como es el ambiente en una cocina, si no puede darse a respetar por las niñas mimadas no podrá sobrevivir en una cocina grande

\- aun así- hizo una mueca- sabes que tenemos que parar esos comportamientos –tenían un manual del profesor- mierda Jean tenemos todo un capítulo sobre el abuso entre alumnos en el manual del colegio

-si sucede algo grave lo pararé, no voy a jugarme mi trabajo por una tontería infantil- sí, los podían despedir por solapar malas conductas

-más te vale… y ya vámonos, no le vas a encontrar nada a esta chica- su limpieza había sido excelente

-¡ajá!- gritó señalando el trapo que dejo secando en el fregadero- tiene una mancha el trapo

-¿en serio? Le vas armar un jaleo por el trapo de la cocina- se cruzo de brazos con una risa sarcástica

-¿no se puede?- pregunto tomando el trapo, mirándolo mejor parecía que esa mancha era anterior a Mai

-seria poco ético como profesor – dándose por vencido se dirigió a la puerta- en la clase práctica seguro que le encuentras algo

-si… ya veremos que tan bien le va limpiar 8 cocinas

-jajaja eso tampoco es ético, el colegio tiene gente que limpia esos salones

-… maldición

.

.

.

Mai tomo todas sus cosas del locker y salió directo a su casa para cambiarse, comer un poco y leer detenidamente todas las hojas que le había entregado el director Kanzaki

-si que es un horario ocupado- lunes, Miércoles y Viernes tiene clases con la chef Arnaldi quien parece no caerle muy bien por alguna razón, ¿quizá no le agrada la gente impuntual? Hizo una nota mental para no volver a llegar tarde a sus clases.

Luego tenia Martes y Jueves clase de repostería, todos los días de 8am a 14pm clases en las que no tiene un medio tiempo para descansar. Lo que era bastante cansado pero normal, la otra parte de su horario no lo entendía muy bien "restaurante escolar" lo que fuera eso lo tenia jueves y viernes de 16pm a 20pm

-lo voy a googlear- saco su celular y escribió su pregunta a lo que la llevo a una entrada de los blogs que tenia rato siguiendo

Le Cordon Bleu Japon tiene un restaurante a unas cuantas calles de distancia del colegio donde los alumnos suelen tener "practicas extra" no te dan ningún pago por tu trabajo pero las propinas se dividen entre los meseros y cocina, hasta ahí todo era normal cuando llego a la parte final del escrito

-¿una vez al mes?- estas practicas extras solo se presentan una vez al mes y los estudiantes tienen derecho a elegir el día y las horas en la que quieren participar, entonces ¿Por qué ella lo tenia marcado en su horario 2 días a la semana?- leyendo los comentarios encontró que a los becados suelen abusar de su tiempo, solo que no indica que tanto se les explota más.

Esto iba a ser todo un problema para sus planes, miro con desgana un periódico donde tenia marcados distintos trabajos subrayados en rojo, ¿Cómo iba a encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo que le dejara faltar jueves y viernes?

-no creo que pueda vivir de las propinas – ya no tenía que pagar la colegiatura pero si que tenía que pagar su comida, la renta, los pasajes y todo lo que se le acumulara. En este plan de vida Mai tenía completamente prohibido enfermarse o quedarse sin alguna extremidad de su cuerpo.

Acabando su ramen se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas para quitar esa cara triste, tomo el periódico, sus llaves y con la mejor de las sonrisas se dispuso a buscar empleo, tener la caminata mas larga de su vida y quizá con suerte hacer algún amigo.

.

.

.

Para las 7 de la noche Mai tenía los pies molidos (no podía gastar mucho en tickes de tren) había visto 5 ofertas de empleo y en ninguna le habían aceptado. Si no era porque el horario que necesitaba no se adecuaba al del restaurante, en algunos le decían que en el anuncio "claramente" pedían a un "cocinero" todo un hombre, que las mujeres no estaban hechas para ese trabajo y en los últimos no reunía la experiencia necesaria y claro el horario tampoco era el adecuado para ella.

-no vas a encontrar trabajos en cocina de medio tiempo- Mai se encontraba recargada en una pared afuera de la entrada trasera del último restaurante de su periódico, miro con curiosidad al joven que había salido a sacar la basura y le estaba hablando

-¿disculpa?- pregunto mirándole a los ojos

-que en ningún restaurante tienen trabajos de medio tiempo para los cocineros- dejó la bolsa negra a lado de la pelirroja- deberías de buscar trabajo de mesera en algún café de maids- la miro de arriba abajo- tienes potencial para eso

-no necesito un trabajo de mesera- se enojo cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho- yo quiero ser un chef repostero

-jajajaja pues suerte con encontrar trabajo "aspirante a chef"- el chico se despido y regreso por donde llego cerrando la puerta y dejando todo en completa oscuridad

\- … yo solo quiero ser repostera- cerro los ojos, para su suerte había comenzado a nevar- creo que por hoy termino mi búsqueda de empleo

Derrotada se dirigió a la estación de trenes mas cercana, apenas se estaba acostumbrando a la marejada de gente que se arremolina en las estaciones y en especial en los andenes. Entre empujones y jalones por fin logra meterse en el vagón, con mucha molestia mira hacia el suelo esperando que de una maldita vez se cierren las puertas

-¿Por qué la cara tan larga?- escucho una voz grave y femenina dirigirse a ella

-… eres tú…- Los lilaceos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa las puertas se cerraron frente a su cara pero con la vista siguió a la chica de cabello azul y ojos verdes que llevaba unos audífonos anchos y chamarra la cual se quedó esperando al siguiente tren – genial, genial, genial- comenzó a darse de topes en la puerta- verte era lo ultimo que me faltaba hoy – o quizás no, si un perro la orinaba seria lo ultimo que le faltaría para coronar su primer día de clases.

Cuando llego a la estación donde se encuentra su departamento iba caminando lento, tenía frio, estaba deprimida y los pies le mataban. Compro un poco de pan y leche en la tienda de la esquina y se metió a su departamento al que de inmediato encendió la calefacción.

-vaya día…- dejo caer todas sus cosas en la entrada del departamento y se dirigió a la cocina para prender su hornilla para calentar la leche y merendar. Un tintineo le saco de sus pensamientos y miro su celular "¿que tal tu primer día?" era un mensaje de su madre, tuvo unas ganas locas de comenzar a llorar de solo pensar en ella.

"super! Aprendí muchas cosas" y no era exactamente una mentira, aprendió sobre la industria de los alimentos, cocinar un Tourain, que los compañeros de clase no son muy amables, que en los restaurantes no les agradan los estudiantes y las mujeres. En definitiva había aprendido mucho ese día

"me alegro por ti cariño, sigue así" unas lágrimas rodaron al suelo cuando leyó el ultimo mensaje, ella tenia que seguir, solo era el primer día de 6 meses, tenia que resistir.

"gracias Mami, salúdame a Takumi y a Papá "mando el mensaje y con pereza retiro la leche de la hornilla la sirvió en una taza y se sentó en la mesa para cenar

-mañana será un mejor día- se dijo a si misma mientras le daba una mordida a su pan dulce relleno de piña- y quien lo diría… ella vive en esta ciudad- recordó a la joven de cabello azul que apenas tuvo tiempo de ver en la estación del tren- con suerte la volveré a ver

Terminó de cenar, se lavo los dientes y cambio de ropa. Puso su escalera para subir al tapanco donde está su suave futón y esperando que con el fin del día terminaran las calamidades, cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que el martes fuera un buen día.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Steward- o ayudantes de cocina son los encargados de lavar la loza, la cristalería, la cubertería, los utensilios de cocina, el aseo de las áreas de producción y de los equipos de cocina, también se encargan de sacar la basura. En los restaurantes grandes tienen pequeños batallones que se dedican a limpiar el desorden que provocan los cocineros pero en establecimientos pequeños son los mismos cocineros los que se encargan de lavar todo lo que ensucian, ya que Mai creció en un pequeño restaurante sabe cómo lavar una cocina de pi a pa jajajaja así que por ahí no la van a poder regañar.

Bien como lo prometí Mai y Natsuki se vieron en este capitulo… 5 segundos pero cruzaron miradas y es lo que importaba! Respecto a las clases de Mai, he estado leyendo un poco sobre los restaurantes y la cocina francesa, ya saben que soy muy quisquillosa cuando escribo una historia me gusta darle ciertos toques de realismo y otro tantos jugar con las posibilidades (no tengo idea si en Le Cordon Bleu tienen un restaurante para que los chicos practiquen jajajaja pero en mi historia lo habrá) ahora solo queda esperar a ver que tal le va en sus otras clases a Mai y si es que consigue un trabajo de medio tiempo en la cocina. Nos vemos.

Tomoe como siempre sera la mala del cuento porque bueno… el personaje nació para ser la mala! solo que aquí se pondrá a molestar a Mai en lugar de acosar a Shizuru jajajaja


	4. Un Encuentro Fortuito

Amor de Temporada: Un Encuentro Fortuito

.

.

.

.

Querido Diario:

Mis intentos por conseguir un trabajo han sido infructuosos, busque en todos los anuncios de los periódicos, internet y apps de trabajo que me pude encontrar pero en ninguno aceptaron el particular horario que llevo producto de mi trabajo en la escuela

Respecto a ese restaurante escolar resulto ser algo estresante, estoy acostumbrada a trabajar y vivir en una cocina pero si creía que mi padre era mandon es que no sabia nada de la vida, la Chef Arnaldi parece haberme tomado "cariño" dicen mis sempais en un tono burlón pues no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra en mis turnos de trabajo.

Que aunque me moleste tenerla de Chef a mando de la cocina debo aceptar que sabe mantener el lugar en orden, con ella al frente no hemos tenido ningún servicio lento o desastroso y aunque es estresante se nota en las propinas que recibimos la satisfacción de los comensales, un pago si no justo por lo menos suficiente por dejar parte de mi juventud en esa cocina.

Pero ni con estas propinas me es fácil vivir, cada vez me voy quedando sin fondos para comida o pasajes y si esta situación se extiende terminaría llamando a mis padres pidiendo ayuda cosa que me prometí no hacer a menos que fuera estrictamente una emergencia pero gracias a Kami… eso no fue necesario.

.

.

.

Después de una larga caminata Mai tacha el ultimo restaurante en su lista, suspira con tristeza para comenzar su vergonzoso regreso al departamento, comer un ramen instantáneo, meterse en la cama y no volver a salir hasta el día siguiente de la cama pero al dar vuelta en la calle nota a una mesera salir de un restaurante y colocar un cartel de "se solicita ayudante de cocina" no era lo que buscaba pero a estas alturas tomaría cualquier trabajo que la mantuviera dentro de una cocina.

-hola -dijo un poco nerviosa- ¿con quien tengo que hablar para ver lo del trabajo?

-con la chef -contesto la joven de cabello rubio sorprendida de lo rápido que había llegado alguien a preguntar por la vacante -en la pare de atrás

-¿puedo pasar? -pregunta la pelirroja a lo que la mesera hace el ademan para que le siga y en poco tiempo la joven esta una cocina bien equipada, donde entran tranquilamente 3 personas trabajando sin estorbarse

-Chef llego alguien interesado en la vacante- comenta la chica que tomándole mas atención apenas esta en sus 17, delgada y con pupilentes azules, de la zona de los fogones una femenina figura se les va acercando

-Eso fue rápido –una mujer de cabellera marrón rojizo y ojos oliva se va acercando a Mai, la mirada penetrante hace que la joven se sienta ligeramente atemorizada- ¿traes papeles?

\- claro claro –con cierta torpeza va sacando un folder de su mochila y al hacerlo parte de su uniforme sale con el

\- déjame adivinar ¿necesitas el trabajo de medio tiempo? –no necesitaba ver los papeles, por la edad y el uniforme se podía dar una idea

-se que es mucho pedir pero le aseguro que soy muy buena cocinera y trabajare el doble para hacer valer las horas que pase aquí y …-su soliloquio fue parado por la mano de la Chef quien esta mas interesada en la filipina escolar que se ha medio salido de su mochila

-Le Cordon Bleu… ¿Qué hace una pequeña mierdecilla ricachona buscando trabajo de medio tiempo? –pregunto entre ofendida y divertida al sacar por completo la filipina y observar la estrella azul marino delicadamente bordada

-entre por una beca –dijo mas sonrojada, había escuchado que en muchos lugares tomaban como pedantes y altivos a los egresados de su colegio pero no creyó que fuera a toparse con uno tan pronto

-tendrás que ser una especie de prodigio para entrar ahí por beca –ahora si revisa los papeles de la chica, no tiene experiencia comprobable, pero ha puesto "el mejor restaurante de ramen" de un pueblo perdido de Japón como su mayor referencia y el ser actualmente estudiante de cocina mas no especifica en que colegio estudia -¿Cuántos años trabajaste en "el mejor restaurante de ramen"?

-desde que tenia 8 años –sonrió –es el restaurante de mi familia

-sabes que aquí servimos comida occidental ¿verdad?

-si lo se y también se cocinarla –no tan bien como el ramen pero en general con una receta bien explicada ella podía cocinar lo que fuera

-tienes un horario bastante complicado aquí aunque aparir de las 3 es cuando comienza a llegar la gente y no para hasta que cerramos el local

-me esforzare se lo aseguro –inclino ligeramente la cabeza, era la mejor entrevista que había tenido y necesitaba un trabajo pronto o no podría pagar la renta

-… -se quedo un momento pensando y observando a la chica, su vestimenta aunque de buena calidad no parecía a la de ninguna niña mimada, miro su zapatos y los vio desgastados, sucios de tanto caminar, por lo que se le veía de las manos notaba que sabían trabajar y contrario a lo que su lógica en negocios le decía suspiro- ok ok te pondré a prueba

-¡gracias! –dio un pequeño salto –le aseguro que no se arrepentirá Chef…

-llámame Midori –le regreso sus papeles con una sonrisa- todos aquí me llaman Chef Midori

-gracias Chef Midori -podría llorar o abrazar a la Chef si no fuera poco profesional pero estaba feliz de que alguien le diera una oportunidad

-pero no te lo pondré fácil, en este restaurante trabajamos de martes a domingo, todos los días de 10am a 9pm –le hizo una seña para que le siguiera –ya que tu no puedes llegar antes de las 4 estarás encargada del cierre los días Martes y Miércoles, pero trabajaras la jornada completa los sábados y domingos

-Hai

-te pagare conforme a las horas que labores, unos 848 yenes por hora mas propinas

-esta bien –no podía ponerse muy exigente en su situación y haciendo cálculos rápidos ese dinero seria suficiente para pagar la renta y comprar el material para el colegio, podria comer algo en el restaurante y con eso tendría cubierta todas sus necesidades

-seras el ayudante de todos así que andaras por todas la estaciones

-genial –ante la contestación Midori volteo a verle –es que me hace falta experiencia en una cocina grande –mientras mas experiencia tuviera de todas las áreas mejor se podría desarrollar en ellas aunque su sueño fuera ser Chef repostera el conocer los usos y manejos de la cocina eran esenciales

-ese es el espíritu –ya le comenzaba a agradar la jovencita, se necesitaba mucha energía para llegar a amar la cocina a nivel profesional –bueno ya que es Martes y pasan de las 5 de la tarde saca tu filipina de niño rico y comienza ayudando a Jinora san pelando esas papas, luego te pones el mandil y comienza a lavar toda la loza que tenemos

-Hai Chef Midori –dando un brinquito la pelirroja se fue hacia la puerta de empleados donde se encuentran unos lockers, tomo el que estaba vació para depositar su mochila y cambiarse para ponerse la ropa de carácter

-me agrada esa emoción –sonriendo ante lo que ve toma aire y habla fuerte- muy bien chicas, tenemos nueva mandadera, todos denle la bienvenida a Mai chan

-bienvenida –dijero las otras dos chicas que se encontraban trabajando

.

.

.

Así pasaron tres semanas, las mas cansadas de su corta vida pues no tiene un día real de descanso, de lunes a viernes va de la escuela al trabajo o al restaurante escolar, los fines de semana se la pasa 11 horas recluida en el trabajo, solo tiene medio día en lunes para descansar pero lo utiliza para lavar su ropa y hacer pagos o arreglar el departamento.

Hoy era de nuevo Martes y llevaría a sus compañeras del trabajo unas tartaletas que había horneado en el colegio pues el Chef Duval le había hecho repetirlas hasta que le salieran perfectas por lo que termino con 8 tartaletas frutales de mediana calidad y solo 2 que valían para entrar en los mejores restaurantes del país, aun así todas eran perfectamente comestibles y seria una pena tirarlas como muchos de sus compañeros lo solían hacer con los "errores"

-Jinora san, Yumiko san ya llegue –con un poco de problemas Mai entra por la puerta trasera haciendo malabares con una caja de cartón en las manos

-apenas en tiempo –Jinora una mujer de 34 años ojos marrón, piel blanca y cabello castaño se acerca para auxiliarle con la caja –sabes que el mundo arde si llegas tarde

-lo se lo se pero hoy sali tarde del colegio –fue la ultima en terminar su tartaleta perfecta –y tarde un poco mas en empacarlas todas –con una rapidez tomada con el tiempo se quita la playera quedándose en camisón y se coloca su filipina, de igualmanera se cambia el pantalón de mezclilla por el pantalón de trabajo y en menos de 4 minutos ya esta lista para lo que venga

-¿esto lo hiciste tu? –pregunta Yumiko la mesera con la que hablo su primer día de trabajo y esta mira lo que había dentro de la caja de cartón

-si –hace un pequeño chequeo de su indumentaria –no me quedaban perfectas por lo que tuve que repetirlas

-define perfectas –para Yumiko una chica con el cabello teñido de rubio y pupilentes azules todas las tartaletas se veían apetecibles

-el espejuelo que las recubre, puntualizo, la mayoría se les nota pequeños grumos –suspiro –otras tenían demasiadas frutas y las menos se me quemaron un poco de los lados

-si que deben ser exigentes en tu colegio –Jinora también estudió gastronomía pero salió como técnica en alimentos, nunca le exigieron tal nivel en la presentación de los platos

-¿por que nadie esta atendiendo sus puestos de trabajo? –gruño Midori al ver a su cocinera y una de las meseras charlando en la entrada pero se queda con una cara de sorpresa al verlas comiendo tartaletas -¿tu las hiciste?

-si chef –algo nerviosa observa a su jefa tomar una de las que mejor le quedo y juzgarla -¿puedo? –pregunta mostrando la fiel cuchara que siempre lleva consigo en el bolsillo de la filipina

-adelante, me gustaría escuchar su opinión

-veamos… -con la cuchara partió la tartaleta, observo el relleno y la costra, luego la olio para terminar llevándosela a la boca y quedar en un silencio que puso a Mai doblemente nerviosa

-no esta mal Mai chan –Jinora le da pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro- se nota que seras una gran repostera en el futuro

-si, están deliciosas –Yumiko también le da ánimos pero la incertidumbre de no poder leer los pensamientos de su jefa le carcomen la cabeza

-Mai chan… -con una mirada sombría la ojiverde posa sus manos en los hombros de la joven

-… hai …- traga saliva

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste que eras un prodigio de la repostería? –con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos- llevo comprando esa mierda de postres congelados desde que abrí mi restaurante y tu con esas capacidades te la pasas lavando trastes toda la tarde

-etto…- no quería hacer notar que fue Midori quien la mando a lavar los trastes en primer lugar

-a partir de hoy tu te encargas de los postres en el restaurante –sonrió y las otras aplaudieron conformes con el veredicto

-etto… -¿esto era una promoción? Todo estaba pasando muy rápido

-aun tendrás que lavar y pasar la mopa por las estaciones pero dejaras de ser la ayudante de Jinora –Midori entendía ahora porque le habían dado la beca a la pelirroja, esas tartas sabían a gloria tropical -… ¿Qué esperas? Checa en el almacén si tienes todo lo que necesitas para hacer mas tartaletas como esas, si te falta algo llama a la tienda y que te lo traigan

-al momento Chef –salio de sus pensamientos y corrió hacia el almacén con la misma energía que le caracterizaba

-esta chica es oro molido –susurro para si misma en tanto todas regresaban a su trabajo en la cocina

.

.

.

.

Así volvió a pasar otra semana para Mai pero mientras ella comienza como encargada de los postres en este bullicioso restaurante de comida occidental algo lejos de ahí se presenta otra escena.

Un hermoso departamento de estilo sobrio es la residencia de medio tiempo de cierta joven peliocre, heredera de dueño de Renesas Technology una de las mayores compañías de microprocesadores de Japón, ella aunque estudiante en negocios internacionales lleva parte del trabajo de la empresa y solo va a este lujoso departamento cuando necesita tiempo para pensar y tiempo para pasar con cierta mujer.

-Natsuki –una femenina voz llama la atención de la peliazul que se encontraba sumergida en un inmenso libro en tanto esta recostada en un gigantesco sofá de cuero color chocolate –deja ya de estudiar –puso su mano en la parte superior de este para ligeramente obligarla a dejarlo en sus piernas

-pensé que tardarías mas en estar lista –la ojiverde mira el reloj de pared, son las 4 en punto, lleva sentada en la sala del departamento de la peliocre desde las 2 de la tarde, que no es nada nuevo para ella el esperarle por eso siempre se lleva sus libros para hacer la tarea de la universidad en sus tiempos muertos

-Kannina Natsuki –le mostró su celular- mi padre me ha llamado y tengo que presentarme en su oficina para hablar con unos inversionistas sobre una nueva planta de producción

-esta bien…- cerro los ojos tratando de controlar sus emociones y su hambre, en ese departamento lo único comestible eran los miles de tés que tenia por colección su novia, algunas sobras de comida a domicilio y quizá algo de alcohol escondido en su habitación

-te lo recompensare otro día –le dio un beso rápido y tomo la chaqueta de la peliazul para acompañarla a la puerta

-no te preocupes, encontrare algo que comer en el camino- eso no el costaba trabajo

-no vayas a ningún lugar muy solitario –ordeno la ojirubi colocándole la chaqueta – te haré una reserva en el restaurante que me gusta

-esta bien puedo ir a otro lado –dijo sin darle mucha importancia pero al poner su mano en la puerta esta fue tomada por la otra joven

-a mi me importa –le miro a los ojos de manera seria –voy a hacer la reservación y comerás ahí

-… entendido…- volteo la mirada hacia el piso

-esa es mi Natsuki –le volvió a dar otro beso y la ojiverde abandono la torre de departamentos en su flamante motocicleta en dirección al restaurante que le habían hecho la reservación donde comió sin mucha gana sola en tanto revisaba su celular, cerca de donde se encontraba aparecían nuevas recomendaciones sobre un restaurante de mediana calidad donde los postres se habían vuelto bastante buenos en relación con el precio. Ya que había terminado de comer y tenia la tarde libre por lo que se fue hacia el lugar, tenia espacio y ganas de un buen postre.

.

.

.

.

Sábado 5 de la tarde y la cocina estaba que ardía pero donde mas se sentía la presión era enfrente pues una de las meseras había faltado por enfermedad y sin ella los pedidos se estaban acumulando en la salida de la cocina provocando el disgusto de Midori, algo que las cocineras resentían directamente

-Chef Midori… -la ojilila se acerco lento hacia la otra mujer que estaba como loca salteando unas cebollas

-¿Qué necesitas Mai chan? –gruño sin dejar de poner atención al sartén y a otros 3 mas que manejaba con pericia

-ya acabe los los pays y la mermelada de frutos rojos que van con ellos

-que bien…

-pensaba que quizá… seria de mas ayuda sin salgo a meserear por un rato –Midori se detuvo por un momento y le miro seriamente

-¿puedes? –pregunto casi en suplica

-lo hacia todo el tiempo con mi padre y conosco el menú completo, no creo que sea un… -lo siguiente que sabe es que Midori la esta arrastrando hacia los lockers para que se cambie y casi la avienta hacia el frente del restaurante

-gracias por la ayuda Mai chan – sonriendo se regresa a la cocina dejando sola a la chica quien le explica rápidamente a Yumiko san lo que sucede, esta le da las gracias y le comenta el acomodo de las mesas, su numeración, cuales le tocara atender a ella y demás detalles básicos que la mayoría la joven sabe.

-todos tuyos Mai chan –la rubia levanta los pulgares y la pelirroja imita el gesto para irse hacia las mesas y preguntar si algo mas se les ofrece.

Con la ayuda de Mai el restaurante consigue regresar a la calma y los servicios vuelven a la velocidad normal, la ojilila tiene un encanto natural, con su brillante sonrisa y carismática energía anima el lugar, en un momento entra en la cocina para sacar unos pedidos en donde se tarda un poco y al siguiente que sale se queda congelada mirando a la nueva clienta que se ha sentado en su zona

-¿Qué esperas? –pregunta la otra mesera al verle parada a mitad de la nada -¿quieres que yo la atienda?

-¡no!- grito a lo que la mitad de los comensales voltearon a verles –quiero decir… jejeje ya voy –sonrojada se presenta ante la hermosa joven de cabello azul –bienvenida –con algo de temblor va dejando el menú en la mesa a la chica que no ha parado de ver su celular

-solo quiero la carta de los postres… -al mirar hacia la mesera nota que le conoce –que sorpresa –le sonríe

-hola…- ahora esta mas nerviosa -¿Qué te trae por aquí? –maldijo mentalmente su pregunta tan directa

-jajajaja esto - dijo mostrando su celular abierto en una aplicación que puntua los restaurantes –al parecer este lugar ha tenido calificaciones muy buenas en sus postres así que vine a a comproblarlo

-¿de verdad? –con su animo recuperado mira de cerca el celular, Natsuki vuelve a sonreír y se lo entrega para que le de un mejor vistazo

-de verdad –asevera, al notar como la chica lee las reseñas sonríe concluye algo- por lo que veo eres tu quien hace los postres ¿cierto?

-si soy yo –pasa su mano izquierda hacia su nuca y sonríe devolviendo le su celular –no esperaba que tuviera tan buenos comentarios

-que recuerde siempre servían buenos postres en tu restaurante –su cara muestra nostalgia por tiempos mejores, aquellas vacaciones con su familia completa son de los mejores recuerdos que le quedan

-He practicado mucho –por no decir "siempre me esforcé para darte algo que endulzara tu vida"

-en ese caso –le regresa el menú –porque no me traes el mejor que tengas –le volvió a sonreír y ahora el sonrojo de Mai se podía ver desde el otro lado del lugar

-c… claro –dio media vuelta e ignorando a una abuela que le llamaba se fue a refugiar en la cocina, quedándose en el pasillo tomándose la cara roja como una fresa –haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –chillo por lo bajo

-¿Quién chilla?- grito Midori desde su puesto -¿Mai? –mira a la joven vuelta un ovillo contra la pared –¿te sucede algo?

-yo…-niega con la cabeza- nada nada, solo vengo por un pay con helado y frappuccino –se mete a la cocina de lleno para comenzar a prepara el plato

-¿Mai chan? –de nuevo Midori le habla esta vez algo preocupada -¿te acuerdas que ahora estas de mesera? -no tenia porque meterse a preparar nada

-ho… es que… -volvió a sonrojarse

-Mai esta preparando un pay especial –dijo Yumiko entrando con una risilla de gato –prácticamente se derrite frente a la chica que llego, tu "amiga" tiene una motocicleta preciosa por cierto

-vaya conque es eso –las mujeres comienzan a reír, Mai esta mas roja que nunca y vuelve a ocultar su cara con sus dos manos

-apresurate a terminar lo que le estrés preparando y no quiero mas distracciones –suspiro Midori, lo que era la juventud! aun recordaba cuando ella se ponía así cuando le preparaba algún platillo especial a su ahora esposo

-hai- rápidamente termino de montar el plato y la bebida para tomar aire y regresar con la chica que le había gustado toda su adolescencia… claro… todo tranquilo… sin presiones

-eso fue rápido –comenta Natsuki al mira el pay de queso con mermelada de fresa y el frappuccino

-que lo disfrutes –le sonríe aun luchando con el sonrojo de su cara

-si parece de revista –admirada la ojiverde le da de vueltas al plato para observar mejor el postre –has mejorado mucho

-gracias, aun estoy estudiando –cubre su pecho con la charola en la que suele llevar los pedidos

-no creo que tengas problemas con eso –sin poder esperar un segundo mas toma la cuchara y agarra una buena porción del pay para llevárselo a la boca- este sabor me trae muchos recuerdos –ahora es la ojiverde quien se sonroja

-¿te gusto? –pregunto casi en un susurro

-me encanto –de nuevo sus ojos se cruzaron y fue como una chispa cruzando sus cuerpos –es muy bueno….

-Mai… soy Mai –de nuevo se maldice por dar información que quizá no era requerida

-muy bueno Mai –tomo otro bocado pero este con el helado de vainilla que le acompañaba

-que lo disfrutes –esta vez no pudo ignorar a la octogenaria que le hacia señales para que le atendiera y con una ligera reverencia se fue a seguir su trabajo.

En cada momento que podía volteaba a mirar a la peliazul que animadamente comía su postre y disfrutaba su bebida, era como regresar a aquellos inviernos cuando esta visitaba el restaurante de ramen y Mai hacia su mejor postre para ella, los mismos nervios, la misma felicidad al notar la alegría con la que comía pero todo termino tan rápido como comenzó, en un momento entro para ayudar con el horno que se había vuelto loco y al siguiente ya se había ido.

-tu chica misteriosa dejo una buena propina –la ojiazul ondea un billete de 5000 yenes

-¡es mucho! –camino hacia la entrada del restaurante pero lo único que alcanza a ver tras las ventanas es a la chica con su casco puesto y saludando con la mano, Mai regresa el saludo y en otro instante la motociclista esta perdiéndose por un extremo de la calle

-tambien te dejo una promesa… o amenaza- dice en burla dándole el ticket de pago

-¿Qué?- al desdoblarlo mira escrito "en definitiva regresare por otro pay Mai, att: Natsuki" ahora su corazón estaba dando de brincos dentro de ella

-tranquila que te va dar algo jajajaja –le tomo por la mano para alejarla de la entrada y la mirada de los demás comensales –tomate 5 minutos y regresas ¿vale?

-vale… -casi sin saber de si se va al baño, se lava la cara y se tranquiliza, guardando el ticket en su bolsillo

.

.

.

.

Si Natsuki volvió al restaurante es algo que Mai ya no pudo ver pues al regresar la mesera faltante ella no tenia razón para entrar a piso y se limito a hornear cada pastel, tartaleta y dulce que su corazón le guiara

En la escuela no eran tan permisivos con sus deseos y le exigían un poco mas que a los demás, quizá por ser becada, quizá porque Arnaldi sensei la odiaba, no estaba por la cruzada de saber la verdad sobre ese asunto, se limitaba a dar todo en sus clases y fue precisamente saliendo de esta que se topo con una joven de cabellera negra muy alegre

-Mikoto chan –dijo saludando a la preparatoriana quien al escuchar su nombre corrió hacia la joven

-Mai Mai hoy es jueves –comento dando brinquitos - ¿vas a estar?

-claro que estaré –sonrió- ¿tu iras?

-no me lo perdería por nada –los jueves y viernes que le toca restaurante escolar la pequeña Mikoto siempre come ahí, probar los platillos de la pelirroja siempre le alegran las tardes

-entonces te veré ahí –comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras

-noooo –le tomo por la mano –vamos juntas

-aun es muy temprano, te vas a quedar sentada sin poder hacer nada- le comenta pues ella tiene que llegar las 4pm pero no sirven hada sino hasta las 5pm

-no me importa, ir con Mai es tan divertido como comer algo preparado por Mai -dice asintiendo con la cabeza, aferrándose ahora al brazo completo

-hai hai –de las pocas personas en el colegio que parecen no odiarla por el simple echo de existir es es la pelinegra quien mas bien parece feliz cada que se cruzan, algunas veces Mai lleva ramen a la escuela para comer y siempre termina dándoselo a la otra, no es que le moleste pero se pregunta como le hace esta para enterarse cada que lleva comida a la escuela

-¿Qué te gustaría comer hoy? –pregunta mientras andan por la calle camino a restaurante

-lo que sea que Mai prepare estará bien – no tiene nada en mente

-si ese es el caso hoy te preparare… -puso un dedo en su mejilla- Coq au vin pero veré que carne tenemos par hoy

-estará delicioso –llegan a las puertas del restaurante y entran aun tomadas de la mano, para la mala suerte de Mai, la chef Arnaldi estaba sentada en una de las mesas checando el menú del día y su blanca cara tomo un rojo ira que escalaba rápidamente

-Tokiha llegas tarde –gruño y al mirla tomada de la mano de la ojidorada gruño aun mas- ve atrás y prepárate

-hai hai…- sin animo de contradecir al chef quien parece siempre llamarle la atención por la puntualidad aun cuando llegue 30 minutos antes se retira hacia la parte de atrás para prepararse –nos vemos luego Mikoto chan

-adiós Mai – después de despedirse esta se va a sentar a lado de la chef -¿Por qué te enojas tanto con ella? -le susurro a la francesa quien frunció el ceño

-¿Por qué tienes que estar tan cerca de ella? -no podia sacarse de la cabeza que Tokiha había armado todo un plan malvado para engatusar a la señorita Minagi y así hacerse con una educación de primer nivel de forma gratuita

-es mi amiga –dice sin dar mucho rodeo, Mai le daba toda la comida que le pedía y era tenia un excelente sabor, no veía la necesidad de la francesa de reñirle cada que se la encontraba

-claro… -bufo regresando su atención al menú

-dale un respiro de vez en cuando -puso su mano en la de la castaña quien de manera instantánea se tranquilizo… solo un poco

-trabajara a la par de los demás –y en cuanto Mikoto no las viera, la haría trabajar 30 veces mas que los otros, ese día Mai Tokiha conocería el infierno en vida! De eso se encargaba ella

-Mai es muy buena en lo que hace

-eso esta por decidirse -todavía no había mostrado nada que la hiciera excepcional, sus platillos tenían un buen sabor pero nada que del otro mundo, a este paso terminaría como una chef cualquiera en algún café de maids

-hmmmm –en tanto se cambiaba le ha recorrido un escalofrió- tengo el presentimiento de que no será un buen día

-a que te refieres- pregunto otra chica que estaba cambiandose igual que ella

-todos a sus puestos –entro la chef echando humos –Tokiha te pones a lavar las mollejas, luego te encargas de proporcionar la carne, el mise en place… bla bla bla- ya ojilila no era capas de escuchar entre todo lo que decía, se estaba ahogando en su miseria

-ya veo lo que decías… lo siento por ti Tokiha san… - todos los estudiantes sintieron pena por la joven pelirroja que termino con las manos echas polvo al final de ese día

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Pequeñito el capitulo pero bueno, las chicas interactuaron por mas de 2 párrafos jajajaja, el amor ronda las cocinas y Mai podría morir de cansancio jajajaja ahora ya tiene un trabajo y una agotadora vida estudiantil, entre las cosas que podemos ver es que a Mai no le importa cambiarse la ropa de trabajo enfrente de otras personas! jajajaja eso tomara mas sentido en otros capítulos y que Midori me ha gustado mas como Chef que como arqueóloga extrema ja!

Shizuru es aburridamente rica… ya se cliché! pero adoro darle a Shiz un montón de dinero porque bueno… en el anime se veía que provenía de buena familia jajajaja otro dato curioso es que la compañía Renesas Technology si existe y si fabrican microprocesadores, esta empresa japonesa con su cede en Tokio, que aplica perfecto para mi historia jejeje, tiene un ámbito de trabajo que abarca más de 20 países (donde tiene subempresas, 19 en Japón y 20 en otros países), genera unos 702.700 millones de yenes anuales en el año fiscal 2008 y en marzo de 2009 su plantilla alcanzaba los 25 000 empleados. Es una buena empresa para darle a Shizuru un montón de problemas! jajajaja

Coq au vin- (en francés: "gallo al vino") es uno de los platos más conocidos de la cocina occitana, a través de Francia, como plato nacionalizado. En esta zona es muy típico este tipo de estofado, que se hace con pato u oca en el sur, y también con otras carnes, por ejemplo, buey/vaca (en este caso, el plato se denomina "daube"), también en el norte de Occitania (y por tanto centro de Francia). Se trata de un estofado de pollo en el cual se añade una gran cantidad de vino (generalmente el vino utilizado es tinto pero a veces se utiliza el blanco). Suele tener además alguna verdura de tipo nabo o cebolla y las versiones mejoradas incluso pueden incluir alguna seta, tradicionalmente la Morchella.


	5. Martes en Primavera

Amor de Temporada: Martes en Primavera

.

.

.

.

Querido Diario:

Poco ha cambiado desde que conseguí empleo con la Chef Midori, trabajar con ella y con la Chef Arnaldi es como vivir entre el día y la noche. Las dos gritan bastante pero Midori no me trata como si me quisiera matar de cansancio en cambio Arnaldi sensei… no estoy muy segura de lo que piensa de mi solo se que no le agrado mucho.

En otros asuntos el dolor de cabeza no se va, he tomado mas aspirinas en este mes que en toda mi vida pero no se va, según google tengo un extraño tumor que hará explotar mi cerebro hasta que se derrame por la nariz… según mi madre me hace falta descansar, pero esa no es una opción en este momento, necesito el dinero y tengo que terminar la escuela… se que puedo con la dos es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Lo que me tiene dando vuelvas ahora es Natsuki, dijo que volvería a probar mis postres pero según Yumico chan no ha visto "esa hermosa motocicleta" aparcar en nuestro local… me pregunto si se encuentra bien.

.

.

.

.

En aquel departamento lujoso en un barrio adinerado de Japón dos jóvenes se encuentran entre las sabanas de la cama king size, de momento la peliocre esta dormida dejando a la ojiverde sumergida en sus pensamientos. No puede ver su celular pero asume que son las 7 de la tarde por la luces de la ciudad que se asoman por las rendijas de la persiana, trata de moverse un poco y soltarse del agarre de la otra pero al sentir el movimiento esta le abraza con mas fuerza.

Suelta un suspiro y se deja estar, su estomago ruge de hambre y al momento su mente va hacia una restaurante a 20 minutos de ahí, recuerda a esa joven de alegre mirada y sonrisa brillante pero recuerda con mas fuerza ese pay que estaba de gloria… como le vendría bien uno de esos pays ahora.

-Natsuki deja de moverte -escucha un pequeño deje de molestia -no tengo mucho tiempo para dormir y tu no me estas ayudando

-lo siento es que se me durmió todo el brazo -la joven peliocre no era un peso pesado pero después de media hora cualquiera necesita recuperar la circulación de sus extremidades - no quería despertarte

-pues lo lograste -con enfado se va hacia el extremo de la cama, toma una pinza de la mesita de noche y se recoge el cabello – deberíamos de tener un tiempo inolvidable ya que voy a estar este mes en un tonto curso de negocios y esta ese la ultima vez que nos veremos hasta que regrese a Japón

-yo…

-da igual -tomo el celular de la ojiverde, lo desbloqueo y checo algunas de las fotos que se encontraban en el dispositivo – ya vi tu horario para este mes, mándame mensaje cada que salgas de la universidad y cuando vayas a comer

-encontré un buen lugar para comer... -dice estirándose en la cama pero le duele un poco las costillas

-ya hice las reservaciones en nuestro restaurante favorito, ve todos los días, sábados y domingos si es que no te quedas con tu madre… -la ojiverde hunde su cara en las almohadas, no le gusta la comida de ese lugar de estirados -Natsuki… no voy a dejarte aquí sola sin un lugar fijo para comer, sabes que no me gusta que andes vagando en los restaurantes, puedes enfermarte o quemar tu departamento si intentas cocinar, eres la peor cocinera de todo Japón y tienes cero gusto en lugares para comer

-...esta bien iré a ese lugar – no tenia caso discutir Shizuru siempre ganaba

-lo hago por tu bien -le sonrió – mi Natsuki tiene tan poco talento para cocinar que puede quemar hasta el agua -soltó una suave risa mientras seguía mirando el aparato movil- aparte creo haberte escuchado que tienes hambre

-no es tanta… -su estomago vuelve a rugir

-estoy de humor para algo de Kimchi -empezó a teclear buscando la aplicación de comida a domicilio, en tanto la ojiverde también se levanta y va hacia el baño, en el espejo de este observa las marcas de su cuerpo. Moretones, mordidas y rasguños, la mayoría sanara en menos de una semana aun así tocarlos le duele lo suficiente para marcar una mueca en su blanco rostro

-… no me gusta el kimchi… -susurro a la persona que le miraba detrás del espejo, pero no tan fuerte como para ser realmente escuchada

-te estas tardando mucho, la cena llegara en media hora apresurate -se escucha desde la habitación

-ya voy – se dio otro vistazo a las heridas y sin mas se metió a la ducha

.

.

.

Un sábado cualquiera va Mai caminado desde la estación hacia el trabajo, algo tarde pero le costo mucho salirse de la cama, se fue en el tren maquillando esas ojeras de mapache y por poco se pasa de estación. Va en zigzag por la calle tratando de no molestar a nadie hasta que choca con la pared de algún local, cierra los ojos y se deja caer.

-solo 5 minutos -se dice entrando rápidamente en un sueño

\- hola chica bonita -un hombre vestido de traje se le acerca, al notar el par de pechos que se carga la pelirroja sus ojos se agudizan como un lobo pervertido a la caza – pareces cansada ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

-… solo 5 minutos… -repite aun con los ojos cerrados

-no necesitamos mas tiempo -esta a punto de tocar uno de los pechos cuando una fuerte voz femenina le hace detenerse

-¡pervertido! -gruñe una peliazul, su chaqueta de motociclista pegada a su escultural cuerpo, mas la forma en que le mira da toda la pinta de que puede y le pateara el trasero si su mano se acerca un milímetro a la joven en el suelo

\- solo le iba a ayudar -se escusa levantando las manos -parece que se paso de copas y la iba a llevar a la estación de policía

-mas bien la querías llevar al callejón de enfrente -el hombre tuerce las cejas, al parecer esa era su idea y al verse descubierto no le queda mas que seguir su camino murmurando como los jóvenes tienen cero respeto

-¿y tu que haces aquí? -pregunto mirando a la joven quien sigue con los ojos cerrados

-… 5 minutos mas… -vuelve a susurrar

-jajajajaja como quieras, tengo la mañana libre -preocupada de que llegue otro idiota a querer aprovecharse se sienta junto a la joven quien al detectar el calor humano se va dejando caer en su costado -debes tener mucho sueño para quedarte dormida a mitad de la calle

-… 5 minutos… -Mai no parece estar cociente de lo que sucede

-si si… 5 minutos… -Natsuki se coloca sus audífonos y deja pasar dos canciones en completo silencio hasta que la chica a su lado se va despertando sola

-waaaaaa -da un bostezo grande y largo estirándose pesadamente, incluso uno o dos de sus huesos truenan de tan tensos que se encuentran los músculos

-buenos días -se quita los audífonos para voltear y observar a la joven quien aun conserva la mirada adormilada

-buenos diaaaaaaaa ¿que haces aquí? -dio un salto al ver lo cerca que estaba del rostro de la otra chica -¿es otro de esos sueños verdad? -suspira -tiene que ser uno de esos sueños -en donde se encuentra a la motociclista, ella le dice que no tiene como pagar la gran comida que ha tenido pero tiene otras formas de pagar y terminan teniendo sexo. Básicamente una porno que vio en su adolescencia.

-¿que tan seguido sueñas que te quedas dormida a lado de una chica a mitad de la calle? -pregunta en burla

-… pues… -la verdad nunca pero la peliazul si aparece en sus sueños… en los mejores que puede recordar

-no es un sueño -se levanto sacudiendo sus pantalones de mezclilla y acomodándose la chaqueta de cuero – te encontré durmiendo en la pared antes de que un viejo pervertido te tocara

-¡¿un viejo?! -creyó que eso era parte de una pesadilla

-si, uno de esos que siempre va de traje y aparecen con la cara pixeleada en las noticias -le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, cosa que la ojilila acepto sin mucho miramiento

-agggg como odio a esos viejos -también sacudido sus ropas

-¡lo se! Jajajaja -las dos comenzaron reír y por unos minutos se les olvido los problemas que llevaban consigo hasta que un bip las sobresalto

-¡mi trabajo! -se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano -ya voy tarde

-deberías de dormir mas -dijo casi en un grito cuando la chica pego la carrera

-y tu deberías de ir al restaurante a comer algo -siguió su camino a paso rápido, sonrojándose al pensar todo lo que había pasado en esa mañana

-¿aun sigues como mesera los martes? -pregunto casual llevando el ritmo de la ojilila quien se sonrojo todavía mas al ver que la joven le seguía

-… si… -mintió descaradamente

-… tengo 4 martes libres -ella también mintió descaradamente -quizá pueda pasar y tomar un buen postre -cielos! Amaba esos postres, eran todo lo hermoso y dulce de ese planeta pero no solía comerlos porque su novia no le gustaban las cosas excesivamente dulces

-si… quizá puedas… -le sonrió -te estaré esperando Natsuki

-y yo a ti -en la esquina las dos doblaron hacia diferentes direcciones

.

.

.

.

Aquel sábado Mai se la paso entre dormida y en las nubes, no podía dejar de pensar en la joven con chaqueta de motociclista que tan galantemente le había protegido de un pervertido y luego le ofreció la mano para levantarse y en 3 días regresaría al restaurante para probar sus postres. Ahora rendirían frutos sus extenuantes clases con el chef Duval, tenia tantas recetas dando vueltas en su mente que de momentos descuidaba sus labores.

-tierra a Mai chan -Jinora mueve su mano enfrente de los ojos de la pelirroja quien se ha quedado mirando la pared y dejo de amasar por casi un minuto

-¿que? -pregunto regresando a la realidad y amasando con mas fuerza

-no lo se, dime tu que te sucede -suspiro la mujer -¿estas enamorada o algo así? Porque tu cuerpo esta aquí pero tu cabeza no se donde ande

-etto … -se sonrojo, era tan obvio para Jinora que no pudo evitar una sonrisa saliera de sus labios

-la juventud -negó con la cabeza -no se quien sea pero mantelo lejos del trabajo, si la chef te pone a limpiar los vegetales podrías cortarte un dedo

-hai -trato de mandar a Natsuki a otro lugar de su mente hasta terminar el día laboral, todavía tenia que ganar suficientes putos como para que la Chef Midori le deja ser la mesera los martes al menos para un comenzar en especifico… si… sonaba absurdo cuando se lo planteaba decirlo en voz alta

Mai espero a que pasara el tiempo, el lunes en su tiempo "libre" preparo los 4 postres que le presentaría a Natsuki los martes, los primeros 2 serian algunos que solía hacer en su infancia, se podría decir que eran los postres con los que la ojiverde creció y los siguientes 2 serian los nuevos y complicados postres que ha aprendido en las clases

Llegando el primer martes hablo con Yumiko pidiéndole encarecidamente que cuando viera llegar a la joven peliazul le entregara una cartita que había escrito, explicando el porque no podía salir a verle, detalle que a la rubia le parecía lindo y gracioso.

-sabes, no hago esto desde que salí de la secundaria -tomando la carta entre sus dedos

-no es como si fuéramos algo -Natsuki queda por mucho fuera de su liga, estaba segura de ese hecho pero aun así servirle un postre le resultaba imposible de resistir

-esto -ondeando el papel rosa -dice "quiero ser algo contigo"

-¡Yumiko chan! -chillo sonrojándose rápidamente

-jajajajaja gomen gomen Mai chan -su risa se hizo presente en tanto levantaba las manos en señal de paz -cuando la vea me asegurare de entregarle la carta lo juro

-gracias -se acomodo la filipina -ahora sigamos trabajando antes que la chef descubra que no estoy cuidando el horno

-gambatte -aun sonriendo regreso a piso esperando el momento en que una ducati negra aparcara frente al restaurante

A las 3 de la tarde en punto Yumiko miro hacia la puerta después de escuchar el rugir de un motor, sin poca sorpresa ve a una joven peliazul a quien rápidamente aborda para asegurarse que se sentara en su zona de servicio

-le entrego la carta de postres -a penas se sentó la ojiverde le es presentada el menú y en medio de este un papel rosa doblado que al verle no puede evitar sonrojarse ligeramente

-… gracias… -rápido tomo entre sus manos la carta

-tómese su tiempo -sonriendo se fue hacia la cocina para avisarle a la pelirroja de que su "no somos nada" había llegado y recibido la carta en tanto Natsuki desdoblo el papel y leyó el contenido de esta.

"Hola Natsuki

Se que te dije que estaría para darte tu postre pero la verdad es que soy cocinera y no puedo dejar la cocina (tengo un grillete en el tobillo que evita camine mas de 20 pasos lejos del honro XD) no estoy segura pero creo que los duraznos te gustan y da la casualidad que hoy prepare pudin de durazno jajajajaja (≧ω≦)

Si te gusta hazlo saber con un gran Yeah! \\(・∀・ )\"

Después de contarle que la peliazul había llegado la rubia salio y se encontró a la joven aun con un ligero sonrojo, "pudin esta bien" fue lo único que dijo y era lo único que ella esperaba, al poco tiempo un hermoso pudin con duraznos en bazo de cristal es puesto frente al comensal.

-que lo disfrutes -atendió a otros dos clientes y regreso a la cocina donde Mai estaba tan nerviosa que era casi imposible ocultarlo

-¿que paso? -pregunto con las manos entrelazadas

-casi babea cuando deje el pudin en la mesa -dice como si estuvieran en un cotilleo de colegialas

-¿tanto le gusto? -solo una vez preparo un postre con duraznos en el restaurante de su familia y recuerda ver que Natsuki en esos años niña pidió un segundo plato, fue la primera y única vez que lo hizo por eso asumió que los duraznos le gustaban

-chica -movió sus manos de lado a lado -por poco me muerde la mano cuando llegue pero no me creas a mi velo con tus ojos -de suerte Midori había tenido que salir un momento por la puerta de atrás para hablar por teléfono

Dejando a Jinora a cargo de la cocina quien con una mirada rápida le dio luz verde, ellas corrieron por el pasillo que conecta hacia las mesas y asomándose al principio con algo de miedo la ve, Natsuki haciendo la misma cara de satisfacción que tenia cuando niñas y de inmediato Mai sonríe, un sentimiento cálido en su pecho le invade, lo había logrado, al menos por 10 minutos la chica de quien estaba enamorada era feliz

-awwwww son una ternura -chilla Yumiko tomando a la cocinera por el brazo -si me dices que te la pasaste pensando ese postre solo por ella creo que me dará un ataque dietético

-pues… -se sonrojo entrando en la seguridad del muro -los púdines parecen fáciles pero tienen su truco jejejeje aparte a muchas personas les gustan, son un clásico de la repostería

\- no tienes porque aceptarlo ante mi -suspiro resignada al entender que Mai no le tenia suficiente confianza para aceptarlo -seguro que tu "no somos nada" le encanto tu postre "nada planificado"

-eso parece -la sonrisa boba no se le podía quitar de su cara

-regresemos a nuestras estaciones -empujo un poco a la pelirroja que ahora estaba fuera de este mundo -si la chef nos ve aquí comenzara a gritar y no queremos que el comenzal estrella escuche como te hechan la bronca

-claro que no -frunció el seño -seguiré en mi estación pero…

-te contare santo y seña de ella lo prometo -le siguió empujando

-gracias.

Después de pedir otro pudin y devorarlo con la misma alegría la ojiverde pide la cuenta y en ticket por la parte trasera a colocado solo una palabra y un dibujo que al ser entregado a la pelirroja esta da pequeños brinquitos "YEAH! \\(・∀・ )\" era lo único escrito, pero suficiente para poner a su corazón de cabeza.

Para el segundo Martes ha preparado el clásico "Brazo Gitano" con fresas y duraznos, fue muy bien recibido, dos veces bien recibido, como la primera ocasión el ticket lleva un "YEAH! \\(・∀・ )\" pero solo pudo observarle comer por algunos segundos desde la pared que divide el lugar.

El Tercer Martes hace trufas, postre de complejidad alta pues requieren medidas exactas y un control del tiempo y temperaturas estricto que en una cocina ajetreada eran difíciles de mantener. Aun así Mai se las arregla para elaborar diferentes sabores, chocolate oscuro con crujientes de arroz y miel, chocolate de leche con polvo de cocoa, bourbon y nueces, chocolate blanco relleno de cereza y los especiales de chocolate oscuro relleno de durazno, todos acompañados con helado de frambuesa

-ve y háblale -dice Yumiko arrastrando a la joven pelirroja

-no puedo hablarle, tengo que cuidar el honro -dice con cierto tartamudeo

-Mai, no estas usando el horno hoy -rodó los ojos meneando la cabeza, esta chica era muy lenta

-… aun así tengo que cuidarlo -de solo pensar en hablarle sus piernas se volvían de gelatina

-te aseguro que no se ira de la cocina mientras tu no le ves -tenia que intervenir o la ojilila no daría el siguiente paso

-pero… pero… -intento mantenerse en el lado de la cocina pero ya se encontraban en el pasillo

-creaste todo esto para darle gusto ¿verdad? -la pelirroja asintió -bueno pues ve y pregúntale si le gusto

-preguntarle…

-si, ve y preguntale -el ultimo empujón y la pelirroja ya estaba fuera en el salón, camino como robot hasta la joven peliazul quien le miro con agrado

-tenia que preguntarte -miro hacia los lados asegurándose de que tenia tiempo para hablar con ella- ¿te gusta el café? -Mai se maldijo, eso no era lo que tenia que preguntar, estaba en pánico

-no, en general no bebo nada con cafeína -los frapuchinos los tomaba de vez en cuando porque eran mas leche que café

-ok.. ¿que tal el té ? -ya no podía dar marcha atrás, seguiría preguntando de sus gustos y aprender de ellos

-preferiría que no… -tuvo un pequeño escalofrió recordando a su novia y trago pesadamente algo de saliva- nada de té por favor

-ok sin sabores de té -lo anoto mentalmente, eso reducía algunas de las nuevas técnicas que había aprendido donde el té era usado en diferentes preparaciones que era una moda japonesa que se extendía por el mundo entero

-prefiero un buen baso de leche fría con mis postres -sonrió y para la ojilila fue como volver al pasado

-no me quebrare mucho la cabeza y solo te traeré leche -trato de contener el sonrojo

-no es necesario que te esfuerces, yo prefiero lo simple -en su vida como en el trabajo para Natsuki lo simple y eficiente eran las mejores maneras de conducirse – y bien proporcionado

-un baso de leche y una rebanada grande de pastel jajajaja -Mai se dio cuenta que por dentro seguía siendo una niña

-suena al postre perfecto para mi – se comió la siguiente trufa -aunque este no se queda nada atrás, están delicias -ahora toma una porción del helado – súper delicioso ¿de que marca es este helado?

-yo lo hice -se rasco la nuca -los helados son como una de mis especialidades en la escuela -no había nadie en el grupo que le quedaran mejor y eso ya era decir mucho

-… increíble… todo junto es una explosiona en la boca

-haaaaaaa me alegra que te guste -no pudo contener un bostezo, detalle que alerto a la ojiverde

-¿sigues sin dormir? -era difícil poner una cara de preocupación cuando tenas una fiesta de sabores en su paladar

-duermo todos los días -como 4 horas pero bueno… seguía durmiendo

-entonces descansar -conocía esa mirada cansada, muchos de sus maestros la tenían, científicos que no podían parar hasta conseguir que los mandaran al hospital y ella no quería ver a la ojilila llegar a ese punto

-descansare cuando muera -contuvo otro bostezo con su mano derecha

-¿que día tienes libre? -la pregunta hizo que Mai casi se tragara su mano

-he… el …. el…. El lunes, si el lunes en la tarde -el sueño se fue por el nerviosismo

-¿te gustaría ir el lunes al cine? -siguió su postre, lo dijo de manera tan casual que Mai no sabe si es una cita y ponerse a brincar de alegría o si es solo en plan de amigas y aun así brincar de alegría

-pues… claro… hace mucho que no voy al cine -desde que llego a Tokio el cine o las plazas comerciales se volvieron lujos de una vida pasada, no tenia el dinero o el tiempo para visitarlas

-perfecto -ya va en la mitad helado y solo quedan 2 trufas -que te parece vernos en la estatua de Hachiko a eso de las… -le miro esperando que ella pusiera el horario

-las 5 me vendría bien -suficiente tiempo para terminar sus clases, correr a su departamento, arreglarse y llegar al punto de encuentro

-que sea las 5 -termino con un gran bocado el postre, dejo un billete de 1000 yenes en la mesa – nos vemos el lunes Mai -otra sonrisa y salio del restaurante tan rápido que la pelirroja no sabia que decir ni pensar

-… hasta el lunes… -se quedo en el mismo lugar hasta que Yumiko se le acerco

-creo que tu conquista amorosa ya se fue… y dejo una muy buena propina -no se acostumbra mucho en Japon pero Natsuki deja bastante dinero extra cada que va al restaurante-deberías regresar a la cocina -le movió un poco para asegurarse de que seguía respirando

-si… - cuando iba en el pequeño pasillo que une la cocina de la parte las mesas estallo en alegría dando de brincos

-¡¿por que tanto jaleo?! - grito Midori con un cuchillo en la mano

-Mai tiene una cita -dijo Yumiko entrando con unos platos sucios

-felicidades y regresa a la cocina -realmente esta feliz por ella pero esto no era la preparatoria, tenían 34 personas en las mesas esperando comer

.

.

.

.

Lunes en la mañana, Mai se levanta con pesar, baja de su futon en las alturas y arrastrando los pies se mete al baño para enjuagar todo el cansancio de su cuerpo, se lava los dientes, arregla el cabello y mientras se viste revisa su teléfono en donde una pestaña en la parte superior derecha da de brincos. Es un recordatorio, al abrirlo sus pupilas se dilatan, llego el día que iría al cine con Natsuki y como si hubiera tomado una bebida energética la pelirroja recobra barios, se termina de vestir, toma su maletín para la escuela y se va.

-llegas tarde -grita la rubia chef quien se sorprende ante el halo brillante que cubre a la joven quien entra pidiendo disculpas por llegar solo 5 minutos antes de la clase comience

-¿no les parece que comenzó a oler a pueblo? - Tomoe hace un comentario directo a Mai pero esta ni se inmuta – huele a vacas y caballos -algunos se ríen pero Mai esta tan de buen humor que ni a Tomoe le apetece molestarle

-hoy nada puede salir mal – susurra la ojilila en tanto abre su libreta y comienza a anotar una nueva receta, "el pastel perfecto" o "pastel Natsuki" deacuerdo a las facciones de la motociclista cada que comía sus postres intenta descubrir que eran los ingredientes que mas le gustaron y juntarlos todos en un pastel que le haga feliz y su mete estaba tan concentrada en eso y en que la vería en la tarde que no tenia espacio para los insultos poco creativos

-quizá hoy lloverá -de tan extraña actitud que tenia la joven todos en el grupo sintieron el cambio y no pudieron si no dejarle tranquila al menos por esta única ocasion.

Terminando la clase Mai sale corriendo hacia la salida, se va a paso rápido a la estación de tren, llega a su casa y se vuelve a bañar, a lavar los dientes y a peinarse, esta vez pone mas atención a su maquillaje e incluso usa una cera de pelo olor a cerezas, el vestido nuevo que había guardado para una ocasión especial y que mejor que la primera "no estoy segura si es o no" cita. Reviso por ultima vez su maquillaje, se coloco una cantidad "decente" de perfume, contorneo sus labios para que lucieran mas grandes y cuando al verse al espejo le gusto lo que observaba tomo fuerte sus llaves y se salio directo a la aventura.

-hey Mai -no tuvo que esperar ni 5 minutos cuando Natsuki se hizo paso entre la gente para llegar a la estatua de Hachiko

-hola Natsuki -la pelirroja se puso nerviosa pues la otra venia como cualquier otro día que la hubiera visto, chamarra de cuero entallada, playera con el estampado de un videojuego, pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, botas grandes y gruesas y el cabello agarrado con una coleta, quizá solo era una reunión "amistosa" después de todo, ahora se sentía como la mayor estúpida de todo Japón - ¿que tal el viaje?

-nada mal -se encogió de hombros -ven, hay una plaza cerca de aquí que están exhibiendo una película que he querido ver desde hace una semana

-claro -recordó que acepto ir al cine pero nunca quedaron que iban a ver

-¿te gustan los documentales? -pregunto mientras caminaban en dirección a la plaza que Natsuki había sugerido

-… algunos… -recordó los que le ponían en la preparatoria en la clase de física, todos los había odiado

-excelente -sonrió -a mi me gustan mucho aunque no siempre puedo verlos en el cine -Shizuru no es fan de las salas obscuras llenas de gente así que compra las películas y las ve con ella en la comodidad de su apartamento, ella no lo discute pero la magia que tiene el cine no se puede capturar igual en una habitación de 3x3 y menos cuando es la ojirubi quien elige la mayoría de los filmes

-¡genial! -trago saliva, si era tan aburrido como estaba pensando tendría que batallar consigo misma para no dormir en su primera "oh no, esto no es una cita"

-¡que suerte aun quedan entradas para la función de las 5:50! -al llegar al cine Mai observa la cartelera, al parecer acaban de llegar a uno de esos lugares que le contaba Chie "donde se reúnen los cerebritos" algunos lugares de Tokio se especializaban en ellos y todo el contenido era preparado para ellos, películas, fiestas y exposiciones para científicos

-etto… Natsuki – trato de leer de corrido una de las sinopsis colocadas en los aparadores pero tenia muchas palabras que ella desconocía

-dime -están ahora comprando las palomitas y refresco para la película

-nunca te pregunte ¿que es lo que estudias? -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-diseño de microposesadores -comento sin mucho alarde a pesar del asombro de la otra-se que no lo parezco jajajaja -con su vestimenta de motociclista y actitud rebelde poco tenia que ver cuando se presta a clases con batas blancas y gafas bastante gruesas -pero soy realmente buena en ello -podía arreglar, fabricar y manejar todo lo que tuviera una tarjeta lógica

-no lo decía por eso -sonrió mas nerviosa, aunque ahora caía en cuenta del porque habían comprado entradas para un documental sobre IBM

-creme que lo vas a disfrutar -guardo en la bolsa de su chamarra las dos entradas y alegre, mas alegre de lo que nunca vio a la ojiverde sin estar enfrente de un postre entraron a la sala 4 donde apenas había otras 2 personas inmersas en sus celulares en tanto pasaban los cortos comerciales

-seguro que si – sus manos sudaban, ahora tenia dos opciones. Natsuki era en realidad una mente brillante que la había llevado al cine porque efectivamente quería ver ese documental en pantalla grande o Natsuki le ha llevado a esa claramente aburrido documental para darse de besos y manosearse como lo haría cualquier puberto

Las luces se apagaron la pantalla era la única fuente luminosa, la voz gruesa y monótona de algún conductor de televisión sonaba como una canción de cuna para Mai quien aun con toda su fuerza de voluntad termino roncando en el asiento, no era posible para ella mantenerse despierta, tanto cansancio acumulado vio un punto para desfogarse en ese momento

-te dije que lo disfrutarías -Natsuki tomo las palomitas y sonrió, su plan era ese. sacar a la pelirroja de su rutina diaria y llevarla a un lugar donde pudiera descansar pero como habría sido malinterpretado llevarla a un lugar donde hubiera camas la mejor opción era un cine y aunque ella sabia que no había modo de que a una chica como Mai le gustaran los documentales sobre tecnología estaba disfrutando mucho de su compañía

Pasaron 3 horas hasta que aparecieron de nuevo las luces y el ruido de gente parándose hizo que Mai por fin abriera los ojos, algo desorientada al principio pero después de voltear hacia su derecha y ver a la ojiverde sorbiendo lo ultimo del refresco se sonrojo de vergüenza

-lo siento mucho, me quede dormida -completa y profundamente dormida

-no te preocupes -ella quería ver el documental y Mai necesitaba descansar, fue un ganar ganar

-de verdad lo siento mucho -no cabía en tanta vergüenza, ahora que sabia que Natsuki era una especie de científico y ella que apenas y paso la clase de física y química con 7 se sentía mas estúpida

-pues de verdad que no hay problema -sus ojos se conectaron por unos segundos y Mai pudo verlo claramente, a Natsuki no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que ella se hubiera quedado dormida -aparte no estuvo tan bueno como lo anuncian en el grupo de Facebook

-ho… -no tenia idea, no podía opinar de un tema y una película que no vio

-mintieron en algunos datos, eso me molesto -se levanto del asiento tomando el baso y la canasta de palomitas vacías -también hicieron ver mejor a William Lowe de lo que realmente era

-vaya… -se limito a seguir a Natsuki fuera de la sala, le entregaron la basura a uno de los chicos que trabaja en el lugar y caminaron lento hacia la salida

-¿que tal te sientes? -pregunto la ojiverde arreglándose la chaqueta, fingiendo que es una pregunta casual

-… bastante bien -le ayudo el dormir 3 horas extras en el día -aunque el cuello me mata jejejeje -mantener una mala posición por tanto tiempo le cobraba la factura

-me alegro -ver esa sonrisa hizo que el corazón de Mai diera un brinco tan grande que casi se le sale por la boca. Esa chica tan seria, que idealizo por años en su cabeza estaba ahí, enfrente suyo mostrando la sonrisa mas boba que hacia desentonar todo su estilo de motociclista malencarado, es sonrisa era como ver un pug en el cuerpo de un husky… adorablemente absurdo

-¿te gustan los videojuegos? -pregunto Mai evitando hacer contacto visual pues estaba muy segura de que estaba sonrojada

-… ¿a ti te gustan? -regreso la pregunta

-no soy la mejor -la verdad su hermano le daba una arrastrada cuando eran niños -pero disfruto jugarlos y creo que hay un arcade en la plaza de enfrente -haber revisado todos los sitios posibles para una cita la hizo casi experta guía de turistas del lugar

-es un buen arcade -dice observando su celular, no tiene mensajes nuevos y aun tiene tiempo antes de que Shizuru salga de su curso y quiera hablar con ella - ¿quieres jugar un rato?

-me encantaría – al menos era algo que podía hacer sin miedo de quedarse dormida -pero te advierto que no soy buena

-ese no sera un problema -ya estaban bajando las escaleras para cruzar a la otra esquina hacia el arcade -muchos juegos de shooter son en pareja -en modo cooperativo podían pasar tiempo sin enfrentarse

-jejeje -la palabra "pareja" sonaba tan bien cuando lo decía Natsuki

Para la ojilila fue un momento para desestresarse, para la ojiverde fue diversión que había olvidado por años, primero jugaron a ser supervivientes en un mundo postapocalíptico, se la pasaron dándole de balazos a zombis que llegaban por hordas cada vez mas numerosas, Mai no era la mejor como le había comentado pero sus gritos y reacciones cuando los zombis le asustaban eran oro para Natsuki

Luego un juego de carreras en imitaciones de motocicletas donde era obvio que la peliazul ganaría aunque en algunos momentos la pelirroja estuvo a punto de ganarle. En el siguiente juego Mai le aplasto, los Taiko, dos palos y un buen tambor japones, resulta que la coordinación mano ojo con ritmo son habilidades natas en ella, ganando por mucho a la estudiante de ingeniería quien tenia cero ritmo.

-Fue un día muy bueno- las chicas van saliendo del arcade y se dirigen a la estación del metro

-bastante -la primera vez en meses que salia con una "amiga" ¿ya se podían considerar amigas? Para lo sociable que era ella si pero tenia la sensación de que la ojiverde era mas arisca -no sabia que tenían tantos juegos nuevos -en su pueblo no llegaba nada nuevo en lustros

-ya quiero que sea mañana -comenta cuando llegan a los torniquetes de la estación

-yo igual -un pequeño sonrojo -no es técnicamente un pastel lo que preparare -tenia que dar a la Chef Midori por adelantado el postre que serviría cada semana, si por alguna razón se lo cambiaba unos días antes podría morir -pero si que tiene helado

-lo que prepares esta bien para mi -ella amaba todo lo que tuviera azúcar

-pues mañana tendrás una bomba de azúcar jajajaja

-jajajaja bueno entonces comenzare a correr para tener espacio en el estomago -siguieron riendo pero el momento había llegado -hasta mañana

\- hasta mañana

.

.

.

El ultimo de los 4 martes, como era costumbre a las 3 en punto una Ducati se estaciona frente al establecimiento, al verle Yumiko le sonríe y la lleva a la misa mesa de siempre, se sienta y ya no es necesaria la carta de postres, solo hay uno que le interesa.

-que lo disfrutes -le da un guiño -soufflè de chocolate con helado de duraznos junto con duraznos en almíbar casero -Mai se clavaría un puñal en la mano antes de servirle a su "no somos nada" algo salido de una lata

-wow -es lo único que dice al ver su plato - gracias

De este no pudo pedir dos porque era como dijo la pelirroja "una bomba de azúcar" aun así el postre era una delicia, había escuchado que los soufflés eran muy difíciles pero en el establecimiento mas de la mitad de las mesas tenían el mismo plato que ella aunque si ponía mayor atención notaba que el suyo tenia mucho mas cantidad y era la única que tenia rebanadas de durazno. Otro detalle que nota es de nuevo a la ojilila en el filo de pared que divide la cocina de la sala, siempre que va le observa desde ahí, no sabe si es por el trabajo o porque es tímida pero esta ocasión quiere darle las gracias personalmente y no escribirle monitos en un ticket por lo que se levanta y se va acercando al la pared, cuando se asoma su cara y la de la pelirroja queda apenas a milímetros de distancia

-hemmm -por primera vez nota lo brillante que son sus ojos lilas

-heeee… -se ha quedado paralizada ante esos ojos esmeralda que estaban tan cerca, tan sexymente cerca

-gr... gracias -por fin recordó como hablar – estuvo delicioso Mai – por alguna extraña razón no podía alejarse de la otra

-me alegra escucharlo -su corazón estaba bombeando tan fuerte que podía sentir su pulso en los oídos

-¿por que mi ayudante de cocina no esta cocinando? -grito Midori a sus espaldas haciendo que las chicas se alejaran

-enseguida voy chef -Mai dio media vuelta y desapareció

-… con que eres tu – los ojos oliva escanean de arriba para abajo a la joven con chaqueta de cuero quien le mira primero con asombro pero luego recobra la compostura, da una pequeña reverencia y se retira – nada mal -su pequeña aprendiz tenia buen gusto

De nuevo en el ticket queda marcado un gran YEAH! pero a diferencia de los anteriores este lleva escrito un numero, 10 dígitos que al llegar a cocina hicieron estallar en jubilo a dos jóvenes quienes brincan, la rubia haciendo la señal de la victoria, la pelirroja solo feliz.

-esta juventud -las mujeres mayores solo menean la cabeza recordando sus años mozos cuando un número telefónico significaba el mundo entero

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola! por fin llegamos a la primera cita! bueno no es una cita tal cual pero hey, termino en un teléfono jajajaja un gran paso!

No he publicado nada en el mes pasado (aunque ya lo tenia casi terminado) porque estaba en un torneo de FF perooooo perdí jejejejeje dándome tiempo para acabar este capitulo, medio leerlo y subirlo a la red, si notan errores bueno… es que estamos de madrugada y al igual que Mai yo también debería de descansar un poco mas.

Que se comuniquen por notitas y dibujen (≧ω≦) \\(・∀・ )\ me parece super tierno jajajaja por eso las chicas lo usaran lol! para Nat es muy ñoño y cursi pero viendo que Mai lo disfruta tanto, no le queda de otra mas que usarlos, como es un crack en las computadoras seguro que se "inventa" unos bastante complicados jajajaja. Detalle curioso, Nat como ingeniera de microprocesadores pero en ruda, me parece que le queda bien.

En este capitulo vemos que por el estomago se llega al corazón de Natsuki… por el estomago y los videojuegos, que Mai fuera buena en ellos le dio puntos extras a los ojos de la peliazul, para el próximo capitulo conoceremos un nuevo personaje que algunas odiaran… la gran mayoría jajajajaja pero yo tengo la mala costumbre meterlo en mis FF ya lo verán y dirán NOOOOOO

Pero hasta entonces… Nos vemos. Tengo mucho que dormir.


	6. Los Consejos del Abuelo

Amor de Temporada: Los Consejos del Abuelo o 101 Maneras de Retrasar lo Inevitable

.

.

.

.

Querido Diario:

Solo han pasado 3 días desde que Natsuki me paso su teléfono y nos conectamos en Line, no es la mas conversadora de las personas pero siempre tiene un sticker para cada ocasión jajajaja algunos no se de donde los saca.

Voy entendiendo le mejor con cada día, ella comunica sus emociones con imágenes mas que con palabras asi que de ese modo me hago entender, creo que volverá pronto al restaurante por mis postres. Yumiko chan dice que es tiempo para que yo la invite a otra "esto no es una cita" quizá a un acade mas grande o a comer postres a mi casa pero la segunda opción esta fuera de contexto!

De hecho me sigo preguntando que paso con la joven de cabello ocre con la que fue al restaurante de mi familia la ultima vez… ¿seguirá con ella? Sinceramente… espero que no.

.

.

.

.

En una Universidad de Robótica Élite Natsuki toma su sexto café de la mañana, esta nerviosa, sentada en una de las bancas del campus al aire libre, cuando un hombre le pone la mano en el hombro brinca con miedo, voltea a verle y al notar su tez morena y ojos verdes suspira

-habla antes de tocarme -mueve de manera brusca su hombro para quitar la mano del joven

-¡lo hice! -levantó las manos en señal de paz -pero estas tan concentrada mirando tu teléfono que… wow ¿cuanto café tomaste? -señala a la pila de vasos de unicel

-¿5? quizá más -cerro los ojos -no he podido dormir

-ayudaría no atiborrar te de cafeína

-Takeda -gruño colocando la palma de su mano en la frente, hablar con el a veces le trae migraña

-Natsuki -contesto el gruñido -soy tu mejor amigo, se cuando tienes que parar y dejar de pensar en los parciales, arrasaras como siempre -ni sabe porque se desvela a sabiendas de que no le costara trabajo -tienes las materias en la bolsa mujer, descansa un poco

-no es por eso -volvió a mirar su teléfono cuando de este llegó una notificación en naranja que le hizo dar un brinco

\- ¿quien es? -se acercó al dispositivo -¿Mai?

-es… una amiga… -escondió su cara entre las manos

-¿tienes mujeres que te hablan? ¿aparte de tu madre y hermana? -su tono era de incredulidad total

-Si Takeda, algunas mujeres suelen hablarme no es la gran cosa -bufó aun con la cabeza entre las manos

-que tu novia no las mate o las espante es la gran cosa – miro como rápidamente desbloquea el celular y contesta con algunos stiker la conversación -awwww Natsuki usas huskies en tus conversaciones quien te conociera y quien te vieja jajajajaja

-¡callate! -le lanzó un vaso de unicel vació -no es lo que parece

-¿entonces qué es lo que no parece? -tomo el vaso para dejarlo a su lado

-nos conocemos de hace mucho -siguió tecleando hasta terminar la conversación y volver a cerrar el celular

-espera, detén este tren que ya me perdí -se sentó a lado suyo – te conozco desde sexto de primaria, si tuvieras una amiga de antaño lo sabría -en especial porque Natsuki no era la mas social de todos los estudiantes

-pues te diré… -en escasos 10 minutos la ojiverde le cuenta a su moreno amigo como conoció a Mai, se rencontraron en el metro, luego en el restaurante y ahora eran amigas en Line -todo muy casual

-¿casual? -pregunta con sarcasmo levantando una ceja -tu crees que es casual toparse de narices con otra chica y luego dejarle anotado el teléfono en un ticket

-si lo dices de ese modo suena sospechoso -coloco su verde mirada en el suelo, maldiciéndose por lo sospechoso que sonaba toda su historia cuando la decía en voz alta

-¿no es sospechoso llevarla a una cita? -pregunta quitando el café que aun no se terminaba su amiga

-¡que no fue una cita! -matoneo pero el moreno era inmune a sus patetico movimiento

-¿fueron al cine? -pregunto apuntando con su dedo acusador a la joven peliazul

-… si… pero ella necesitaba descansar y yo quería ver la película -nada sospechoso

-¿luego al arcade? -alzó otro dedo acusador

-… si… pero nunca le digo no a un arcade -ella siempre es feliz de poder jugar videojuegos e intentar derrotar a todas las maquinas de premios

-¿la regresaste a la estación del tren? -tercer dedo acusatorio pero el mas alto de todos

-… si… pero es lo más normal, es mi amiga -apenas un pequeño sonrojo en su cara

-¡te conozco desde niños y en mi perra vida me has acompañado a la estación del tren! -una lagrima se asoma por su ojo derecho

-pfff no comiences de dramático -se cruzo de brazos -eres un hombre, no necesitas que te acompañe

-pues se agradecería -la verdad si le ofende un poco -esta chica tiene algo que te gusta

-shhhhhhh -le tapa la boca con toda la mano -no digas esas cosas en voz alta ella solo es mi amiga

-de verdad te… -de nuevo su boca es sellada por las manos de la ojiverde -asco, tus manos saben a aceite de motor

-estuve trabajando con mi motocicleta antes de venir -volvió a sentarse -… no se que hacer -preocupación en su voz, le gusta tener alguien mas con quien platicar a parte de Takeda pero de solo pensar en los ojos rojos leyendo su conversación y luego dirigiéndose a ella… era terrorífico

-sabes que Shizuru enloquecerá si te ve una conversación llena de huskies, dulces y bombones -no solo por el hecho de que están dedicados a otra persona si no porque era casi antinatural que Natsuki los usara

-se que fue un error darle mi teléfono pero… -suspiro- en verdad me gusta tener su amistad -Mai era cálida, sencilla, amable y hace unos pósteres para morirse

-hmmm piensas bloquearla verdad -el joven conoce a la peliazul, vuelve a poner su mano en el hombro

-¿tengo alguna otra opción? -volvió a esconder su cara entre sus manos

-¿a que hora sales de tu ultima clase? -pregunto rápidamente con una idea en mente

-a las 3pm -contesta sin mucho animo

-te veo entonces a esa hora aquí -sin mas el moreno se levanta y corre hacia su clase, Natsuki toma su mochila y hace exactamente lo mismo, quizá tenga un dilema moral pero aun tiene una carrera universitaria que terminar.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en otra institución educativa una pelirroja se encuentra sentada hasta el final de las bancas de la zona de receso, lleva los audífonos puestos, un libro de cocina francesa en las manos y un diccionario francés/japones en el regazo el cual va consultando de cuando en cuando. Trata de concentrase mas no puede pues con un intervalo de 10 a 16 minutos su celular suena haciendo que ella detenga todo por mirar el aparato.

-¡Mai! -un grito luego un peso extra se cierne en la pelirroja a quien se le cae todo menos el celular que mantiene fuertemente agarrado en sus manos

-mooooo Mikoto -chillo quitándose los auriculares -no me espantes de ese modo

\- te hable pero no me ponías atención -ahora se encuentra abrazada a la ojilila restregando su rostro en el bien dotado pecho, su nuevo lugar favorito

-estoy estudiando -dice tomando los libros que han caído al piso -o al menos eso intento -suspira al abrir su diccionario

-¿que palabra buscas? -pregunta tomando el libro de recetas francés

\- siempre se me olvida que es un "bouillon de poule" eso esta explicado en otro libro que no tienen de momento en la biblioteca -todos habían sido prestados -así que estoy haciendo milagroso para no reprobar el examen escrito de la chef Arnaldi

-es caldo de pollo -comenta tranquila -si necesitas puedo traducir todo esto -señalando las recetas del libro

-¿sabes francés? -pregunto sorprendida

-la mitad de mi vida la pase ahí -se encoje de hombros, para ella no es la gran cosa

-no lo sabia -la verdad es que no sabia casi nada de la joven pelinegra

-mi padre… daba clases en el Cordon Bleu de Francia -su mirada brillante se apaga por un segundo- pero ahora vivió aquí con mi abuelo y paso el tiempo en este instituto

-¿tu abuelo trabaja aquí?

-… si… -la ojidorado responde cautelosa -en el área de administración

-vaya -sonrió -entonces Mikoto chan sabe mucho de esta escuela -también explica porque siempre se la encuentra vagando por el lugar y los trabajadores siempre le saludan de manera respetuosa

-conozco todo de ella -devolvió la sonrisa - si necesitas un libro te lo puedo conseguir, tu dime cual y lo tendrás

-toda la colección de esta editorial -le muestra la cara delantera del libro -se acabaron todos y ahora no tengo como terminar de leerlos

-¿son importantes? -pregunto curiosa en tanto ocupa el regazo de Mai en lugar del diccionario

-mucho, venían en mi lista de materiales pero son algo caros y preferiría no tener que comprarlos -desde que Tomoe se dio cuenta que ella consultaba los libros de la biblioteca como arte de magia siempre había des abasto de ellos.

-veré que puedo hacer -le sonrió -si necesitas un traductor también lo puedo arreglar -ella preferiría mil veces leer en voz alta los libros de cocina para Mai que hacer su aburrida tarea de preparatoria

-gracias Mikoto chan -le acaricio la cabellera azabache -si encuentras los libros sería más que suficiente, no me gustaría robarte tu tiempo

-Mai no puede robarme nada porque yo quiero darle todo a Mai -canturreo aun con la cabeza en las piernas de la pelirroja

-Mikoto eso… -se escucha una canción de su celular, de inmediato posa toda su atención en el -jejejejeje -una risa boba y sus pulgares dando de vueltas en la pantalla táctil

-¿con quien hablas? -pregunta frunciendo el ceño, estaba teniendo un buen tiempo con Mai y ahora ella parecía haber desaparecido

-una amiga -un sonrojo se hace evidente en sus mejillas y los ojos dorado se agudizan

-hmmmm -de un salto ya esta a la altura de la ojilila mirando la pantalla donde un gif de dos perros conduciendo un triciclo esta reproduciéndose

-es tan lindo y gracioso al mismo tiempo -Mai no tiene reparo en mostrar el video -a Natsuki le encantan esta clase de cosas, me las manda todo el tiempo

-¡Tokiha! -se escucha por toda la sala una fuerte voz

-¿Chef Arnalid? -voltea hacia la puerta por donde se escucho la mujer

-¿que haces? -gruño, no por el echo de que la ojilila este en la sala sino porque tiene una de sus manos en la espalda de la señorita Minagi

-hummm… -no sabia que contestar a una pregunta tan vaga ¿que hace en la salda de receso? ¿que hace con su celular? ¿que hace de su vida? Esa pregunta era tan ambigua que mejor la dejaría sin contestar.

-vemos videos -contesta Mikoto lanzando una mirada algo seria

-esta bien, de todos modos ya tengo que irme o no llegare al trabajo a tiempo -coloca sus pertenencias en la mochila y voltea hacia la salida pero la chef ha desaparecido

-no tienes porque irte -chilla triste- no importa lo que diga la chef

-tengo trabajo que hacer -acaricia la melena azabache -pero la próxima que me toque cocinar en el restaurante escolar te preparare algo delicioso

-¿Ramen? -pregunto con los ojos vueltos estrellas -¿cocinaras Ramen para mi?

-jejejeje no creo que nos dejen preparar algo tan local -era un restaurante francés después de todo -pero preparare un poco en casa y te lo traeré

-el ramen de Mai es el mejor -volvió a abrazarse a la joven

-Mikoto jajajaj espera jajajajaja me das cosquillas

.

.

.

.

.

-¿un libro viejo? -la misma banca en la misma universidad solo que unas horas mas tarde Natsuki ha cumplido con lo que le pidió su amigo pero no entiende lo que ha traído

-no cualquier libro viejo -canturreo el joven -este libro me lo regalo mi padre cuando cumplí 16 años

-felicidades -dice sarcástica observando la pasta desgastada y cubierta por papel periódico, un método de antaño para forrar los libros

-dale una oportunidad, seguro lo encontraras útil

-pffff como sea -sin mucho animo abre y comienza a leer la primer hoja

"Los Consejos del Abuelo:

En este libro encontraras 101 maneras de retrasar lo inevitable pero antes de comenzar tienes que saber que la ira de una mujer despechada es infinita y quema con la fuerza de 1000 soles. Son seres caprichosos, amables y cariñosos pero enojadas su rencor puede durar toda una vida.

Una advertencia antes de comenzar, bajo ninguna razón tengas dos o mas relaciones al mismo tiempo, si has puesto tus ojos en otra mujer teniendo ya una deberías primero analizar que es lo que va mal en tu primer relación, si es posible sanarla o de lo contrario terminarla de una vez por todas."

-¿que es este libro? -pregunto deteniendo la lectura

-justo lo que necesitas -le guiño el ojo -eres la mujer mas lista que conozco pero hasta tu necesitas algo de ayuda en cuanto a relaciones se refiere

"Si decides aun después de leer mi advertencia el tener dos o mas relaciones al mismo tiempo entonces tengo algunos consejos para ti, son gotas de experiencia que mis amigos y yo hemos colectado tras años de ensayo y error en este libro, que sepas que las mujeres se darán cuenta de tu engaño tarde o temprano, ningún investigador o espía es mas sagaz que una mujer con dudas pero si aplicas mis consejos tendrás tiempo suficiente para decidir con quien realmente quieres pasar tu tiempo.

Suerte joven."

-¿tu papá te dio esto a los 16? -cerró el libro con una media sonrisa -¿que para los hombres el engañar es una clase de deporte?

-hmmm es complejo de poner en palabras -se rasco la cabeza – pero tu no tienes que ser hombre para usarlo, de verdad tiene buenos consejos, lee un poco y me lo regresas, cada que tengas dudas ven, abre mi mochila y ponte a leer

-¿por que no simplemente me lo llevo lo escaneo y punto?

-pfff -comenzó a reír -error de novata jajajaja sigue leyendo

"He dividido el libro en pasos simples para que cualquiera los pueda aplicar a su vida, no necesariamente todos a la vez pues cada caso es diferente; mucho tendrá que ver con lo astuta que sea tu pareja oficial, si las otras mujeres con las que sales están de acuerdo o no están enteradas de tu vida sentimental, si usted es soltero, casado o divorciado, si vive con su pareja, entre mas factores pero comencemos con el principio, las reglas básicas para que no le atrapen.

1.- Este libro nunca lo lleve consigo, si tiene que leerlo de preferencia consulte lo lejos de su pareja. Las mujeres siempre esculcan sus pertenencias cuando no las ve, si ella le encuentra el libro esta frito; una buena idea es pedirle a un amigo que lo cargue por usted, eso le dará acceso rápido y no habrá sospechas.

2.- Antes de comenzar necesitas hacer una lista de tus actividades diarias, las mujeres son muy perceptivas a los cambios en las rutinas. Ejemplo:

Si usted acostumbra dejar el celular cargando en la sala mientras cena o se baña o no suele contestar mensajes del trabajo pasadas las 7pm, luego de repente no suelta el teléfono ni a sol o sombra o recibe mensajes a las 10 pm y los contesta de inmediato.

Estas son señales para que las mujeres sospechen y estén más atentas a sus movimientos.

Tenga pues cuidado de mantener sus costumbres o ir con tiempo modificando las para que no resulten en alarma para su mujer.

3.-Cuide su aliento. Si con una mujer suele beber y fumar mientras que en su casa tiene prohibido alguna o las dos acciones entonces necesitará excusas con las cuales respaldar sus acciones, lo mejor seria que si no bebe o fuma siga de es modo con las dos

4.- Mantenga siempre el mismo olor. El perfume de las mujeres suele tiene algo llamado "fijador" que le hace adherirse a cualquier tela, si usted llega abrazando a su mujer esta pude notar un olor diferente al suyo.

Algunas de las recomendaciones seria llevar consigo su desodorante en aerosol o loción de cabecera pero colocarlo minutos antes de que se encuentre con su pareja oficial le resultaría extraño "¿por que se acaba de poner loción si nunca lo hace a estas horas?" seria lo que ella pensaría y las dudas saltarían a la vista (aquí tenemos cambio de hábitos, no cambie sus hábitos drásticamente)

Lo recomendable seria que después de ver a la otra mujer se coloque la loción, dándole así un margen de tiempo para que el olor de la loción baje de intensidad y se acople al de usted.

Otra opción más rápida es fumar (siempre y cuando el fumar sea parte de sus actividades cotidianas) después de un encuentro fortuito, en algunas mujeres este truco no funciona pues tiene muy buen olfato pero tómelo en cuenta.

5.- cree un cronograma con días y horarios para cada mujer, haga de su conocimiento las fechas y horas en lo que se pueden ver, siempre rechazando de manera categórica el verse fuera de los horarios establecidos; de este modo ellas aprenderán a solo requerir de su atención cuando usted les permita."

-esto… suena lógico -detiene la lectura por un momento

-lo suena hasta que lo lees o lo vives jajaja -no quiere entrar en detalles sobre la ultima frase

-¿tiene aquí algún consejo de como evitar que Shizuru vea los mensajes que me manda Mai? -el pequeño detalle que le aquejaba

-las aplicaciones y los teléfonos inteligentes están adelantado a la época del libro pero tu eres ingeniera en circuitos, seguro que puedes pensar en algo fácil

-circuitos… tarjetas lógicas… memorias…. SIM! ¡mi teléfono tiene espacio para dos tarjetas SIM! -da un golpe en la frente por haber dejado pasar una respuesta tan obvia

-exacto y con ayuda de unas app muy interesantes ese problema se puede resolver parcialmente

-¿a qué te refieres parcialmente? -subió una ceja en muestra de curiosidad

-esta chica Mai apenas te va conociendo así que no habrá mucho problema si le dices que cambiaste de numero o algo así pero…

-pero…

.

.

.

.

.

Una noche cálida en Tokyo, desde sus camas dos chicas siguen una conversación respecto a cierto videojuego que les gustaría intentar en modo cooperativo algún día.

"mi teléfono esta teniendo unos problemas con la linea ( # -_- ), iré mañana a que lo arreglen así que si te llega un husky come calcetines de un numero desconocido no te espantes (＃￣ω￣)"

"jajajajaja (*≧ω≦*) Husky come calcetines, sera nuestro gif clave, así siempre nos reconoceremos sea el número que sea "

"Hell yeah! ψ( ` ∇ ´ )ψ"

"pero ¿por que te quitarían el número? Se supone que hacen hasta lo imposible para que conserves tu numero (・・;)ゞ"

"es un problema de fábrica en el celular, encontré el fallo el otro dia en el laboratorio cuando desarmábamos los circuitos de diferentes marcas ╮( ˘ ､ ˘ )╭"

"wow si que sabes mucho de eso! ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ"

"claro soy la mejor (･ω -)"

"entonces no tengo que discutirle a la mejor jajajajaja pero ya es tarde, tengo que dormir (－_－) zzZ"

"descansa (－ω－) zzZ"

"tu igual… oye antes de que se me olvide, vendrás al restaurante la próxima semana? La Chef me va a dejar cocinar postres nuevos (=`ω´=)"

"lo intentare, con este nuevo horario de la universidad tengo tiempos libres muy reducidos ╮(￣ω￣;)╭"

"claro, claro, si puedes me gustaría que vinieras ( ・・)つ―{} {} {}-"

"entonces déjame ver que puedo hacer (っ˘ڡ˘ς) , hasta mañana Mai"

"hasta mañana Natsuki (^ω^)"

-joder… en qué embrollo me estoy metiendo… -sola en su habitación la ojiverde suspira, está tentando al destino al jugar con fuego y aun así -… Mai lo vale.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

hey hey hey feliz navidad y año nuevo! bla bla bla aquí está el ultimo capitulo del año para Mai Hime…. Al menos hecho por mi jajaja.

Suelo tener capítulos con nombres mas cortitos pero no me decidía cómo llamarlo, me gustan mucho los dos nombres. En cuanto al libro que le prestó Takeda estará basado en lo que he visto de mis amigos y primos, también en las platicas de mis primas, amigas de mi madre y anexas osea este libro esta conformado con las experiencias de los engañadores y las engañadas que se dan cuenta jajajaja creo que hasta podría escribirlo de verdad.

No pregunten porque pero siempre me agrado el personaje de Takeda aunque generalmente es usado para antagonista en los FF ShizNat y ya que este no es un FF ShizNat aquí será el mejor amigo de la protagonista jajajaja o mejor dicho el solapador que ayudará a Natsuki a crear un complejo e intrincado método de engaño para que ninguna de las dos se de cuenta de que esta siendo engañada! chan chan chaaaaannnnn

También vemos a Mikoto haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que Mai la quiera pero la pelirroja está clavada por la ojiverde… y vamos, que una chica guapa en motocicleta te guiñe el ojo a cualquiera le llama la atención jajajaja a parte para la ojilila Mikoto es solo una niña libre de cualquier deseo carnal.

Ahora por si alguien le queda la duda yo soy el viejo que te hace la advertencia, bajo ninguna razón creo que este bien engañar a tu pareja y de ser posible deberías de evitarlo (no estoy a favor del ponerle los cuernos a tu pareja en ningún momento jajajajaja) solo que quiero desarrollar el tema y verlo desde los ojos del que engaña.

Sin mas que decirles espero tengan unas bonitas fiestas en compañía de su bla bla bla bla bla. Nos vemos.


	7. El Árcade

Amor de Temporada: El Árcade

.

.

.

.

Querido Diario:

La vida de un universitario muele a cualquiera. Yo aun no me acostumbro a apenas tener tiempo para dormir, lavar la ropa y comer en la escuela. Aunque Natsuki se esmera en mandarme temprano a la cama suele ser ella quien no quiere dejar de mandarme mensajes, pero diré que tiene un horario todavía más estricto que el mío y eso que ella no trabaja. Debe de ser cosa de su universidad; los ingenieros seguro tienen más responsabilidades que los cocineros.

De momento no hemos conseguido volver a vernos. Le di algunas indirectas, pero ella simplemente las ignora así que decidí dejar de intentar, pues seguro tiene cosas más importantes que hacer… o gente más importante que yo en su vida.

.

.

.

.

En la pequeña biblioteca del Instituto una pelirroja y una pelinegra llevan dos horas practicando ortografía, pronunciación y desarrollo del francés. Pasan todo el tiempo que tiene libre Mai para ayudarle en los exámenes escritos de la Chef Arnaldi. Hasta el momento la ojilila va bien pero no quiere dejar nada a la suerte.

—¿Segura que puedes quedarte hoy? - pregunta Mai a la chica enfrente suyo.

—Los viernes fin de mes no tenemos clases… - sonríe anotando una receta en francés y al mismo tiempo en japones.

—Pero si tienen club… - recuerda, pues no ha pasado tanto tiempo de que saliera de la preparatoria y aún recuerda cómo se manejan la mayoría.

—Tampoco estoy interesada en eso… -frunció el ceño. —Es más divertido estar aquí.

—Solo estarás en los clubs de preparatoria una vez en la vida… -palabras textuales de su madre -deberías sacarle provecho, seguro que entrarías perfecto en varios.

—Es mi primer año… -a sus ojos todavía tiene mucho tiempo, pero algo le pica la curiosidad. —¿Cómo en cual me vendría bien? - pregunta mirando a los ojos de la otra chica.

—Atletismo, seguro. - sonrió —Es increíble lo rápido que corres y saltas… - recordando todas las veces que ella anda por las escaleras y la otra joven llega de sorpresa en un brinco directo a su pecho.

—Estuve en el de karate cuando era niña. - se sonroja un poco. —No me iba mal.

—Seguro que no - sonrió —Tienes el cuerpo de un atleta olímpico -aún le falta mucho por desarrollar, pero puede ver a través de la falda y la blusa holgada una constitución fuerte; no le sorprendería que la chica terminara siendo más alta que ella.

—Pero no tienen en la escuela ningún club que me llame la atención… — infló las mejillas—. Es más divertido pasar el rato aquí… —insistió por no querer decir "prefiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda".

—¿Qué club te gustaría? - por lo general las escuelas tienen una veintena de opciones para club, incluso cocina, en el cual estuvo ella y no le fue nada mal.

—Ehm… - no esperaba una pregunta directa a una respuesta tan vergonzosa.

—¿Acaso no sabes que es lo que quieres? - pregunto con una sonrisa en tanto miraba lo que le había traducido al japonés.

—Sé lo que quiero cuando lo veo… - sus dorados ojos puestos en la joven pelirroja. —El problema radica en cómo obtenerlo.

—¿Qué? - sus ojos violetas pasan del cuaderno a la pelinegra, pues no entendió la última frase. ¿Qué tenía que ver obtener algo con un club?

—Nada, nada... - sacudió su cabeza. —¿Qué tal vas con el ensayo que tienes que entregar? - cambió drásticamente el tema por su propia seguridad.

—Creo que voy bien, pero quería que le dieras un último vistazo... - cosa curiosa son esos ensayos en francés que no aparecen en la tira de materias pero que los chefs han hecho complot para pedirlos; según ellos ayuda a comprender el idioma, sin embargo, ella sigue sin entender para qué lo necesita en Japón.

—Deja veo... - en cuanto la ojilila da el pedazo de papel, la joven pasa sus ávidos ojos dorados por cada palabra y cuando encuentra errores de ortografía o gramática los encierra en pequeños círculos naranjas. —Aquí y aquí no se entiende muy bien lo que quieres decir.

—Porque ni yo misma sé lo que quiero decir... se toma la cabeza entre las manos. —¿Mis sentimientos al preparar Bœuf bourguignon? ¡NO SIENTO NADA POR UN ESTOFADO DE RES! - chilló, hundiéndose en la mesa.

—Con lo bien que cocinas me decepciona un poco que digas eso... - suspira Mikoto tachando por completo un párrafo del ensayo y reescribiéndolo en la parte inferior de la hoja.

—¡Claro que tengo sentimientos! Pero no por un platillo, sino que... siempre pienso en alguien o algún momento en especial mientras cocino. - su atención "emocional" no iba al platillo, sino a la persona que lo probaría.

—Entonces reformula la pregunta en tu cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que sentirías si le cocinaras el Bœuf bourguignon a alguien especial? - un ligero sonrojo se colocó en sus mejillas en tanto Mai deja perder sus ojos en el techo del salón.

—Pues... - un pequeño pitido le distrae; es su celular y es justamente la persona en quien pensaba. —Hablando del diablo... - sonrió revisando el mensaje: un pequeño lobo que lleva en las patas un estandarte con la leyenda "el 18 lo tengo libre". —Je, je, je, je.

—¿Mai? - pregunta frunciendo el ceño, pues le molesta que le roben la atención de la pelirroja así que discretamente se acerca para leer los mensajes que se envía con la persona misteriosa, notando la fecha que lleva el lobo.

—Siento expectación, como si el corazón me vibrara... - dice aun mirando su celular y contestando, o, mejor dicho, "haciendo planes para el próximo 18". —Mis dedos hormiguean, el tiempo deja de tener sentido, trabajar rápido ya no es un problema y por arte de magia el cansancio que pudiera tener se desvanece con solo imaginarle mirando mi trabajo, o pidiendo otro pedazo porque es la razón por la que cocino... vaya, por la que comencé a cocinar; el poder ver su sonrisa una vez más... - sus labios hicieron una extraña mueca feliz acompañada de un gran sonrojo. —Perdona Mikoto, creo que me salí de la pregunta y del Bœuf bourguignon.

—No te preocupes… bajó la mirada tratando de controlar sus sentimientos: una mezcla de tristeza, enojo, y un poco de envidia. —Es el clásico "cuisiner l'amour".

—Cuisiner l'amour… - las palabras dieron brincos en su voz. —El amor del cocinero… - su sonrojo se volvió doble con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Decir "te amo" con comida… - ahora siente nostalgia al recordar a sus padres, la familia que hace mucho dejo de tener.

—Por cierto… - el ambiente se puso un poco tenso en ese momento, Mai lo siente y trata de cambiarlo. —¿Estás segura de que me puedo quedar con esto? - saca de su mochila 5 libros.

—¡Claro! Mi abuelo dice que no los usa, puedes tenerlos. - por no querer decir "use mi mesada para ir a la librería y te los compre".

—Pero están nuevos… - no eran unos libros guardados en el almacén, se veían demasiado bien para ser libros abandonados.

—Eso se arregla rápido. - tomó el primero de la pila, le abrió y en la última hoja escribió "Propiedad de Mai" junto a un corazón.

— ¡Noooo! ¡Mikoto! – trata de detenerle, pero la chica es más rápida. —¡No rayes los libros!

—No es rayar... solo "marco" tus pertenencias.

—No son míos... - chilla con vergüenza; no sería capaz de devolverlos si tenían escrito su nombre.

—Ya lo son - le muestra en una pésima caligrafía el nombre que escribió.

—¡Tokiha! - una mujer casi gruñe el nombre. —¿¡No tienes nada mejor que hacer aparte de molestar a tus compañeros!?

—Chef... - la chica se levanta y mira alrededor como todos los presentes le están observando.

—Modula tu voz... - es lo último que dice, pues unos ojos dorados se le clavan como espadas.

.

.

.

Ya en la tarde noche cuando la escuela está por cerrar las ultimas en salir son los chefs y cierta pelinegra de trenzas quien va regañando en francés a la mujer mayor quien con la cabeza hundida entre hombros pone cara de berrinche en tanto sus compañeros se controlan para no reírse de la escena.

—Siempre vas tras Mai, no creas que no me he dado cuenta – le chilla la joven. —¿A qué viene el ensayo en francés? Revise tu carta temática y en ningún lado la has propuesto y mucho menos está aprobado por mi abuelo.

—Jean… - un hombre rubio y barbón se le acerca. —Te dije que era cuestión de tiempo… - no podía meterse activamente contra un estudiante sin que nadie lo notara.

—No tengo nada que esconder - se detiene dándose la vuelta para enfrentar los ojos dorados. —A Tokiha la trato con el mismo rigor que a todos los estudiantes.

—Mentira - asevera la joven. —Sé que te desagrada, pero no entiendo por qué.

—Eso es irrelevante - no queriendo mentir sobre su sentir por la pelirroja. —Ella tiene la misma carga de trabajo y el mismo trato por parte de todos los chef.

—No hablo de los otros chef, hablo de ti… - le señalo con el dedo. —El cómo la miras y el cómo le hablas; tu tono de voz siempre es enojado cuando se trata de ella.

—Dejemos los asuntos del trabajo en el trabajo - pidió Henry al llegar a la puerta principal del edificio departamental donde todos ellos viven.

Por parte de la escuela corre la vivienda de los chefs franceses a quienes les rentan un edifico de 3 pisos y 6 departamentos que se encuentra a unas cuadras de la escuela, lugar perfecto para habitar pues, aunque ya tiene sus ayeres es mucho mejor que tener un departamento nuevo pero alejado y pagar transporte.

—Este no es un asunto del trabajo - Mikoto infla las mejillas y se acomoda su mochila en tanto los hombres le ceden el paso para que entre después de Arnaldi quien está a poco de explotar y dar su sincera opinión sobre Tokiha. —Hablamos de mi amiga que es acosada en su escuela por mi tutora.

Aunque Mikoto tiene un abuelo y un medio hermano mayor de edad ninguno de ellos se hace responsable "legalmente" de ella, la persona que le ha cuidado desde pequeña aun estando en Francia es Jean Arnaldi, vieja colega de su fallecido padre y mejor amiga de su fallecida madre, razón por la cual Tokiha pasa a ser más un problema entre madre hija que una simple riña con cualquier estudiante.

—Conoces las reglas, Mikoto - la castaña pasa sus dedos por entre su cabello, conteniendo su enojo.

—No tratamos temas del trabajo en la casa - ojos igual de asesinos que los dorados chocan hasta que la pelinegra cede, se va derecho por las escaleras y al poco rato se escucha azotar una puerta.

—¡Cenamos a las 9! -grita Duval en tanto Jean solo suspira.

—La adolescencia siempre es la etapa más difícil… - comenta el viejo Kentaro rascándose la barbilla

—Desde que llego Tokiha no para de hablar de ella - busca en su bolsa una cajetilla de cigarros. —No sé cómo decirle que esa pelirroja no le conviene.

—¿Quizá algo como "Mikoto-chan esa pelirroja es una oportunista, aléjate de ella"? - Henry hace su mejor imitación de la voz femenil y los demás ríen.

—Si dijera algo así ella explotaría - le conoce, para la ojidorada la "amistad" que lleva es desinteresada pero que Tokiha le hiciera comprar sus libros era señal de alarma, pronto le pediría más cosas.

—Esa niña no parece una oportunista… - comenta el viejo mirando las escaleras. —Se ve como alguien distraído que no se da cuenta con quien está hablando, tampoco va Mikoto gritando por la escuela que es la nieta del director, pero varios jóvenes que asisten saben quién es y por lo tanto le tratan con sumo respeto, pero entre ellos no está Tokiha que le habla como si fuera cualquier otra chica del vecindario.

—Pues mientras no sepa cuáles son sus intenciones para mí, Tokiha Mai es un intruso en la escuela y en el corazón de Mikoto-chan - la mujer se cruzó de brazos.

.

.

.

En tanto muy lejos de la residencia de Mikoto y sus chefs guardianes una chica termina su turno en el restaurante.

—Oye Mai -Midori le llama desde un pequeño cuarto que funge de jarciería y oficina.

—¿Sí, chef? - pregunta entrando con la filipina abierta y mochila en mano, estaba a tres pasos de su libertad cuando escuchó su nombre y regresó con cierto temor de tener que quedarse por más tiempo.

—Aquí tienes - le extiende un sobre amarillo y pequeño.

—¿Y esto? -pregunta mirando el objeto amarillo.

—Son tu porcentaje de propinas, pero si no lo quieres…

—¡Sí lo quiero! – se apresura a tomar el dinero. —Sólo que es extraño, nunca nos lo das a mediados de mes… - Midori tiende a juntar el dinero y dar un buen botín a final de mes.

—Bueno, hoy quise variar - sin mencionar que escucho que pronto la chica ira a una "no cita" con su "no pretendiente" y que estaba algo acongojada por no tener que llevarle ni dinero para gastar.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! - sonrió alegre como un sol.

—De nada, de nada - movió la mano como si no fuera la gran cosa. —Ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta.

—¡Claro que sí! - hizo un saludo militar y tan rápido como llegó, salió por la puerta trasera. —Ahora directo a la tienda por algunos ingredientes - sonrió en tanto se acomodaba la mochila en los hombros.

—¡Aaaaaah! ¡La juventud! - Midori se quedará otras dos horas más frente a una computadora donde lleva la contabilidad del lugar… su mayor enemigo.

En tanto Mai ha cambiado su ruta habitual y se va en tren hasta un supermercado que tiene un área de panadería mayor que otros, va revisando con paciencia cada estante, analizando el precio/ calidad de cada marca de harina; algunas ya las conoce y otras son de importación. De igual modo se va por el chocolate, el azúcar y pasa por pasillos de ingredientes selectos que parecen hasta brillar, pero dándole un vistazo al dinero que lleva. Prefiere suspirar y pensar en una receta que no necesite de tanto glamour.

—De por sí Natsuki no es alguien que se fije en eso… - la peli azul era todo sabor, claro que le llamaba la atención un platillo bien montado pero lo que realmente le importaba era el interior. —Con lo que llevo debería de bastar - sonrió para sí misma alzando el puño. —¡Será la mejor salida de amigas que hemos tenido! -aunque claro… ésta sería solo la segunda.

Para cuando llega por fin a su pequeño departamento deja la mochila en la sala, la bolsa de las compras en la mesa y su cuerpo apenas tiene fuerzas para desvestirse y tomar un buen baño. Las piernas le matan después de estar 9 horas de pie; con tan poco tiempo para comer correctamente, cero ejercicio y estrés constante su salud se ha visto mellada sin mencionar la condición física. Le viera ahora su profesor de educación física, en la preparatoria era capaz de correr maratones y ahora subir las escaleras y correr unos metros para alcanzar el tren le dejan a nada de escupir un pulmón.

-… escaleras. - Miró dicho objeto que conecta el piso con su cama. —Cómo odio las escaleras… -porque subirlas le hace sentir que se le quiebran los talones y tiene que hacerlo todas las noches.

.

.

.

.

—Harina, huevo, mantequilla… - dice Mai en tanto se va colocando su mandil. —Azúcar y chispas de chocolate… - toma un caso del pequeño estante que tiene debajo de su microondas. —Una receta simple pero llena de sabor, je, je, je. - de los primeros postres que aprendió. —Siempre te han gustado -también de los primeros que le preparo a Natsuki.

Una receta que lleva en la memoria se va desarrollando con sus diestras manos, ingrediente a ingrediente: primero los secos, en otro molde los líquidos para luego ir mezclando de a poco todo junto, amasar y amasar hasta que la consistencia sea la correcta. Una canción suena en la radio que comienza a tararear.

—Llamarás… yo lo sé, llamarás. Si no es ahora mañana vendrás… -es una melodía vieja, de la juventud de su madre, pero tanto lo escucho de niña que le ha tomado cariño y no puede si no cantarla usando la palita para batir de micrófono. —Tus ojos fueron esa noche un destello de amor… – llevó la masa al refrigerador y le dejo reposar en tanto iba por su ropa para juntarla y llevarla a la lavandería.

Este lunes era perfecto, es feriado y no ha tenido clases así que desde temprano se ha puesto a cocinar, lavar la ropa, limpiar la casa y pasar a pagar las cuentas que se le acumularon en el mes. Cuando dieron las 3 de la tarde se fue a bañar y arreglar "casual pero despampanante" como no queriendo, pero sí queriendo lucir hermosa. A las 4 en punto se encuentra fuera de la estación esperando a cierta motociclista quien tan puntual como ella llega de frente.

—¡Hey! - le saluda la peli azul quien lleva una chamarra de cuero, una camiseta verde y pantalones de mezclilla muy ajustados.

—Hola - Mai se ha puesto un pantalón de mezclilla claro, tenis tipo vans, una camiseta de cierta serie que le gusta y un suéter ligero, aparte llevando una mochila pequeña color naranja pastel. —¿Te hice esperar?

—Para nada - sonríe. —Apenas acabo de llegar.

—Qué bien... - un silencio incómodo, la ojilila siente un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Te parece si...? - señala en dirección al arcade.

—¡Claro! ¡Claro que sí! - da un pequeño brinco y se van las dos caminando. —Ehm... - quiere hablar pero, extraño en ella, se le traba la lengua y no sabe que decir.

—¿Qué sucede? - pregunta volteando a verle.

—¿Te hice algo malo…? - más calor hacia sus mejillas.

—¿Algo? - ahora es la peli azul quien comienza a tener rojo su rostro.

—No es la gran cosa, pero... - torpemente se quita la mochila y saca una bolsa de celofán llena de galletas con chispas de chocolate. —Ayer recordé una vieja receta y no me la pude sacar de la cabeza hasta que las hice y bueno… terminé con muchas… - le sonríe ofreciendo un kilo de galletas.

—¿Natsuki? -la otra se ha quedado sin palabras

—Jamás me han regalado algo tan bueno en mi vida… - hizo un pequeño puchero tomando la bolsa.

—Adoro estas galletas, me recuerdan a mi niñez - aun sin abrir el empaque emana un olor a chocolate y casa que hace mucho la ojiverde olvidó. —Muchas gracias, Mai, pero yo no te traje nada -inmediatamente abre la bolsa y se lleva una galleta entera a la boca. —hmm! ¡Están más buenas que antes!

—No es necesario que me des nada. - Pasó su mano a rascar la nuca. —Bueno, mis técnicas de cocina han mejorado desde que tenía 12 años, je, je, je. Sería una burla si asistiera a una de las mejores escuelas de cocina en Japón y no pudiera hornear galletas con chispas de chocolate.

—¡Te ganare algo! - dice con la boca atascada de galletas. —¡Un peluche, una figura exclusiva, lo que tú me pidas lo ganare para ti! - cierra su puño con fuerza mostrando que habla en serio.

—Etto… - ahora el sonrojo se ha comido toda su cara, no esperaba esa respuesta; de lo poco que conoce a la joven creyó que solo musitaría un corto "gracias" frio y glacial como la mirada que generalmente lleva en los ojos.

—Hace unas semanas anunciaron que tendrían los peluches de RWBY de colección. - comenta ante el silencio de la pelirroja. —Escuché que se necesitaban muchos puntos para conseguir los cuatro por lo que dudo que se hayan acabado.

—¿Conoces RWBY? - dijo saliendo de su estupor.

—El segundo volumen es mi favorito - sigue la ingesta de galletas —Pero admito que el volumen seis no está nada mal.

—También me gusta el segundo volumen - sonríe —Pero en el cuarto volumen estuve por decir adiós a la serie.

—No te culpo, fue aburrido… - se le queda mirando fijamente.

—¿Qué sucede? - pregunta bajando la mirada.

—Nada… es que no pareces la clase de chica que le gusta… - piensa detenidamente sus palabras.

—¿Las series animadas? ¿El ánime o el cómic? -solo recibe un ligero movimiento de cabeza por parte de la peli azul. —A mi hermano le encantan así que termine agarrándole el gustillo. - se encoge de hombros. —Él prefiere el ánime gore yo soy más de acción y comedia.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas, Mai - ya se encontraban frente al arcade.

—Je, je, je, je… - se volvió a rascar la nuca. —Pero eso debería decirlo yo.

—Bueno, la tecnología y el ánime van casi de la mano. - gran parte de sus compañeros ingenieros adoran el ánime y todo lo que tenga que ver con robots gigantes.

—¿Pero las motocicletas? ¿Y el gusto por los dulces? - hace notar Mai en tanto entran al establecimiento y observa que será lo primero que jueguen.

—Tal vez trabaje en microprocesadores, pero mi pasión es las maquinas grandes y ruidosas – sonríe. – ven - le toma del suéter para llevarla hacia el elevador del edificio. —Los juegos que dan más puntos están en el último piso.

—Pues vamos…

—¡Esperen! ¡Detengan el elevador! - una voz conocida hace que Mai detenga su plática y mire hacia afuera para ver con sorpresa a la persona que va corriendo, intentando alcanzar el elevador.

—¡Mikoto-chan! – sonríe.

—¿Le conoces? -pregunta con extrañeza la ojiverde.

—Es una amiga de la escuela - aprieta el botón para detener las puertas y permitir a la joven pelinegra entrar. —Qué sorpresa verte hoy Mikoto-chan

—Había quedado con unos amigos – invisibles - en vernos en el arcade, pero al final no pudieron venir - porque eran invisibles y ella leyó los mensajes cuando Mai había quedado con la mujer intrusa en arcade, lleva desde que abrieron el lugar rondando por la entrada. —Me alegro de encontrarte… - de inmediato cruza miradas con la ojiverde quien le responde de igual modo. —Creí que perdería el día aburriéndome -se coloca justo en medio de las dos mayores. —¿Qué quieres jugar Mai?

—Pues… -sus ojos van hacia Natsuki quien mira a la joven pelinegra como un intruso. —No las he presentado… ¿Verdad? - intenta darse tiempo para analizar la situación.

—Mikoto Minagi - alza la barbilla y su voz suena más grave de lo normal.

—Natsuki Kuga - le mira desde arriba, desde que llegó no le agrada.

—Eso fue rápido - sonríe nerviosa, un pequeño e incómodo silencio se apodera del elevador hasta que llegan al último piso y las puertas se abren dejando salir a las tres chicas.

—Nee, Natsuki… ¿Qué juego es el que me ibas a mostrar? - pregunta intentando separar a las mujeres que aún tienen una pelea a muerte con miradas.

—Oh… éste - comienza a caminar hacia un juego de shooter.

—Pff, juego para niños… -susurra Mikoto con la intención de que solo Natsuki le escuche.

—Tienes buen tino Mikoto-chan? - una sonrisa forzada por parte de la ojiverde.

—Cómo no tienes idea - otra sonrisa forzada. —¿Quieres probar?

—Con gusto… - toma una de las pistolas y cada quien pasa su tarjeta del arcade por el lector para dar inicio al juego. —Mai, ¿Podrías sostener MIS GALLETAS? - dice antes de tomar dos de la bolsa y llevarlas a su boca, acto que provoca furia en Mikoto.

—Hai, hai - toma la bolsa de galletas y da tres pasos hacia atrás avecinando la tormenta. No entiende como es que si llevan 5 minutos conociéndose ya se odian.

El juego es un Western, en modo competencia son dos vaqueros que entran a buscar pleito en un bar donde van a llenar de plomo a todo tipo que se les ponga enfrente. Pierdes puntos si le disparas a las abuelas, las chicas que trabajan en el lugar y a los cactus, porque por alguna buena razón saldrán cactus volando en el zafarrancho.

—Que sean 2 de 3 - chilla Mikoto cuando su puntaje es por mucho abajo del de Natsuki.

—Ni en 100 juegos me vencerás - la peli azul eligió ese en particular porque era absurdamente buena en él. Takeda le dijo que lo mejor esa fanfarronear ante las chicas con habilidades que tuvieras dominadas a la perfección.

—Entonces vamos… - miró alrededor. —A las motos.

—Como quieras - sonrió con malicia.

En las motos también le aplastó, luego en juegos de peleas tipo Tekken donde también ganó la peli azul, pasaron al futbolito y tirar balones de basquetbol, pero no importaba el juego, la ojiverde mostraba una pericia nata, haciendo pensar a la pelirroja que la dejó ganar la primera vez que llegaron al arcade.

—¡Ahora éstas! -Mikoto señala las máquinas de premios donde usas la garra para tomar el juguete y lanzarlo a la puerta.

—Si tú quieres - se tronó los dedos. —Veamos que tenemos por ganar… -caminaron entre las maquinas hasta que una llamó la atención de la peli azul. —Ésta parece buena -llena de peluches de perros. Puso una moneda y comenzó a bajar la garra hasta tomar un pequeño Akita felpudo que con maestría llega hasta sus manos. —¡Mai! -grita haciendo que la chica de un pequeño brinco.

—¡Hai! - responde con el mismo tono, se había perdido en sus pensamientos desde que comenzó la batalla por la supremacía del arcade.

—Toma - bajó la mirada en tanto le entrega el peluche. —Se verá mejor en tu habitación que en la mía.

—Gracias Natsuki - se sonríen llevando el peluche a su pecho para abrazarlo con fuerza. —Es muy suave…

—Je, je, je, je, sabía que te gustaría - la ojiverde se pone un tanto nerviosa al punto de olvidar a la pequeña pelinegra que ha corrido a otra máquina, está llena de gatos, le toma dos intentos, pero lleva hasta la pelirroja un gato blanco y negro. —¡Mai, toma! - casi le avienta el muñeco. —Sé que también te gustan los gatos.

—Gracias Mikoto-chan - de igual modo le sonríe. —Es muy bonito.

Entonces comienza otra guerra, "veamos qué tan grande y bonito regalo le podemos dar a Mai": en media hora la pelirroja lleva 3 perros, 2 gatos, 2 focas, 3 figuras de Gokú y un pulpo rojo. Cuando Mikoto lleva gastados cinco mil yenes en una máquina de peluches gigantes y Natsuki por su lado otros tres mil yenes en una máquina de pokemones edición de lujo super especiales tiene que detener esa locura.

—Es suficiente… - dice suspirando, cuando nadie le hace caso deja los peluches en el suelo y va hasta Natsuki quien está totalmente concentrada en sacar a ese magikarp dorado de la máquina. —Esto no es divertido… - se recarga en el vidrio de la máquina.

—¿Cómo? - voltea a verle y por suerte o destino la figura cae hacia la puerta provocando que la maquina comience a brillar.

—Mejor me voy a casa - tenía muchas cosas que hacer aparte de mirar a esas dos ganar premios e ignorarla. Dio la media vuelta y se fue hacia la salida.

—¡Espera! - toma su magikarp dorado y sale corriendo en busca de la pelirroja, la cual alcanza el elevador y lo cierra tras de ella. —¡Que esperes! - le grita a la puerta, mira hacia los lados y ve las escaleras, rápidamente baja por ellas hasta la salida donde intercepta a la otra joven. —¿Qué te sucede?

—¿Qué me sucede? - le dice con los ojos ligeramente cristalinos. —¿Qué te sucede a ti? No has parado de competir con Mikoto.

—Ella comenzó -chista cruzándose de brazos

—Ella tiene 16 años - le hace notar – ¿Qué caso tiene competir con ella?

—Uhm… - cerró los ojos. —No lo entenderías… - ni ella lo entendía muy bien, pero desde el momento que vio a esa chica le hervía la sangre, como si fuera un ladrón descarado.

—Hoy se supone que sería un día divertido - su mirada se fue al suelo, no tenía derecho a reprochar nada, pero estaba decepcionada de cómo iba la velada. —Lo estuve esperando por mucho tiempo ¿sabes? - una sonrisa triste. —Eso ya no importa… - dio media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse del lugar

—No te vayas… -le tomó de la mano. —Yo también… yo… - un sonrojo. – quería volver a verte otra vez - hizo circo maroma y teatro para lograr tener un día entero sin que Shizuru se enterara. —La cosa es que… ¡agh! – gruñó. —No sé cuándo detenerme, no se me da bien hablar con la gente y … no sé qué hacer cuando estoy contigo… - lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

—Je, je, je, je… -una pequeña risa salió de los labios de la pelirroja.

—Oye, no es gracioso - infló las mejillas.

—Gomen, Natsuki - se dio la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos. —Es que creí que era la única que no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Qué te parece otra vez ir al cine? O a lo que tú quieras, elige. - recuerda que hasta el momento es ella quien ha decidido los lugares.

—¿Lo que sea? - pregunta alzando una ceja.

—A donde quieras ir te acompañaré - le asegura.

—Bueno… - puso su dedo índice en la barbilla. —Primero quiero regresar por mi Akita de peluche y por Mikoto.

—¡Agh! - giró los ojos al cielo en molestia.

—No podemos dejarle así con todas las cosas… - en su berrinche Mai dejó todo excepto su mochila. —Después podemos ir a una tienda de artículos de cocina que no tiene mucho que abrió - todos sus compañeros hablaban del lugar, pero ella con su agenda tan apretada no había tenido tiempo y quería con todas sus ganas visitarla.

—¡Hecho! - se regresaron a donde dejaron a la pelinegra, encontrándola en una esquina con todos los juguetes y comiendo tranquilamente de las galletas de Natsuki.

—¿A dónde se fueron? - pregunta molesta llevando otra galleta a la boca, se había terminado casi la mitad de la bolsa.

—Pequeño gato ladrón… - gruñó arrebatando las galletas. —Eran mis galletas.

—No tenían tu nombre en ellas - le chista mirándole desafiante.

—Te voy a dar algo que tiene mi nombre en todo el…

—¡Basta! - Mai se pone entre las dos. —Mikoto-chan está mal que te comas algo que no te pertenece -le mira con reproche.

—¡Pero Mai…! – chilla. —Tú nunca me has hecho galletas… - un detalle que le caló en el corazón.

—No pareces de los que les gustan los dulces, aparte siempre te cocino ramen cada que tú quieres - le recordó. —No tienes necesidad de robar galletas.

—Uhm… - no tenía como discutir con ella.

—Es hora de irnos - suspiro la ojilila. —Ya me cansé del arcade - entre el ruido y las riñas era suficiente por un día.

Se fueron caminando lento hacia la estación del tren. Entraron y estaban esperando en el andén hasta que el tren abrió las puertas. Natsuki tomó a Mai por la mano deteniendo su camino en tanto con la otra mano empujó a Mikoto quien llevaba el gato gigante que había ganado y se fue a estampar con un señor de traje. Para cuando la ojidorado se levantó dispuesta a enfrentar a Natsuki las puertas se habían cerrado.

—¡Natsuki! - le miró enojada. —Eso fue muy grosero.

—Lo sé, lo sé… me disculpare cuando la vuelva a ver - que esperaba fuera nunca. —Vamos a la tienda ahora.

—Esperaremos el siguiente tren - dice cruzándose de brazos.

—No necesitas un tren… - le hace una señal para que le siga y salen de la estación para ir a un aparcamiento cercano donde Natsuki saca su flamante motocicleta. —Llegaremos más rápido con esto - le entrega un casco extra.

—Si tú lo dices… - solo en sus sueños más alocados había pensado siquiera en montar una moto agarrada fuertemente del abdomen de Natsuki, pero ahí estaba en las calles de Tokio sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo cubierto de cuero que va sorteando las avenidas con maestría; está tan feliz que ha olvidado disculparse con Mikoto.

—¿Es éste el lugar? - le pregunta deteniendo la marcha frente a una tienda de tres pisos.

—Parece que es ésta… - en las vitrinas ve ollas y batidoras junto a maniquíes vestidos con finas filipinas.

—Deja busco aparcamiento y entramos.

No tardan en encontrar un lugar donde dejar la motocicleta y tranquilas entran en la tienda donde los ojos de Mai brillan como niño en dulcería: ve los recipientes, los cuchillos, las maquinas, las vajillas y hasta las licoreras. Todo es mostrado y explicado para Natsuki quien mira entre intrigada y divertida como la pelirroja le habla con tanta emoción de sus herramientas.

—En la escuela tenemos batidoras el doble de grandes que ésta - señala a una aparato en una mesa. —pero…

—Pero seguro no vienen en 34 colores diferentes - comenzó a reír

—Exacto, no son tan bonitas como las que venden aquí - suspira con un pequeño mohín

—¿Qué color tienes? -pregunta observando la batidora color rojo corvet.

—No tengo ninguna. - contesta tomando uno de los brazos intercambiables con los que viene ese modelo.

—¿Entonces cómo bates tu masa? - voltea a verle.

—Con estas batidoras... - flexiona sus brazos, mostrando que tiene un buen músculo a lo cual Natsuki solo traga saliva.

—Ya veo, je, je, je, je... - se voltea; no esperaba que le llamaran la atención esos brazos bien torneados.

—¿Qué es lo que venden ahí?

—Son recipientes para horneado, pero los de teflón no son muy buenos que digamos.

—¿Por qué? - Lo que sea con tal de sacar los pensamientos que han comenzado a rondar en su cabeza.

—Si tienes una cocina de hogar, no tienes problema, pero ya en un restaurante...

Mai habló y habló lo que no había hecho en meses. Natsuki le escuchó atenta todo el tiempo solo disfrutando la cantarina voz y sus movimientos alegres cada que veía un artículo de importación o una herramienta que ni siquiera sabía que existía y no paró hasta llegar al último piso y ver el último anaquel.

—¡Pero mira la hora! - la ojilila vio su celular, ya pasaban de las 8. —Natsuki, te tuve en la tienda todo el día...

—No te preocupes. - negó con la cabeza. —Estabas muy entretenida con los cuchillos y las mangas pasteleras.

—Qué pena, qué pena... - puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas. —Seguro tienes mil cosas por hacer y yo aquí reteniéndote...

—Me divertí. - le dice con una sonrisa. —Pero es cierto, ya tenemos que irnos.

—Claro. - rápidamente bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la motocicleta de Natsuki. —Entonces... - no sabía que procedía. ¿Se despedían? ¿Se subía a la motocicleta? Sería un descaro subirse sin más, tenía que esperar que Natsuki le dijera algo.

—¿Qué esperas? - le extendió el segundo casco.

—Nada... - tomó el casco para colocarlo en su lugar; a la peli azul el acomodo no le convence y le da de golpes en la cabeza para asegurarse de que está bien colocado.

—¿Por dónde vives, Mai? - pregunta cuando arranca y se va incorporando a la calle.

—Algo lejos de aquí, pero si me dejas en una estación yo puedo irme sin problemas.

—Quiero llevarte a tu casa... - las palabras salen antes de que siquiera lo piense y agradece llevar el casco, pues se ha sonrojado por enésima vez en el día.

—Sí, si tú lo dices... - con esa voz tan confiada y firme, Mai no tiene más que decirle su dirección. Natsuki tiene un mapa mental de Tokio en la cabeza así que sin mucha ayuda llegan hasta el edificio departamental donde habita la pelirroja.

—Gracias por todo.

—Gracias a ti... - se quita el casco para verle mejor. —Fue un buen día.

—Espero que lo podamos repetir... - baja un poco la mirada, cruzando las piernas algo nerviosa.

—Quizá el próximo mes... - comenta de nuevo sin pensarlo mucho.

—Sería perfecto. - le sonríe, pero después otro silencio; las dos no saben cómo seguir la conversación.

—Pues... me voy. - levantó la mano para luego colocarse el casco.

—¡Claro, claro! Nos estamos hablando. - Mai da media vuelta y camina hacia su puerta. La ojiverde puede ver que en la mochila va algo apretado el Akita de peluche que ella le ganó en el Arcade.

—Hasta pronto, Mai... - susurra para sí en tanto echa a andar su motocicleta, perdiéndose en la calle.

—Hasta pronto, Natsuki... - dice la otra, cerrando la puerta.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

El _bœuf bourguignon_ o buey a la borgoñona es otro de los platos más tradicionales de Francia, original de la región de Borgoña, de ahí su nombre. Se trata de un **estofado de buey** en el que la carne se cocina con vino tinto de Borgoña a fuego lento. Además, se le añaden otros ingredientes, tales como zanahorias, cebollas, ajo y un condimento muy utilizado en Francia que se llama _bouquet garni_.

Cuando todos los ingredientes mencionados anteriormente se han cocinado, el líquido resultante se suele espesar un poco con un roux, esto es, salsa hecha a base de mantequilla y harina. Gracias a ello se consigue la consistencia que caracteriza a esta salsa.

Tarde años, pero aquí esta otro capítulo y bastante grande para mi común denominador de capítulos jajajajaja.

La canción que tararea Mai tiene que ver mucho con lo que paso en la historia y también es una canción de mi niñez. Otro tema es RWBY, la serie de la que habla con Natsuki que resulta ser una de mis favoritas en estos días y de la que también estoy escribiendo. ¿Meterla es como hacer un crossover? Creo que no, pero quería meter mis series favoritas en un solo escrito.


End file.
